Le Poids du Passé
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Drago a toujours pensé qu'il était fait du même moule que sa famille. A savoir narcissique et mesquin. Il n'avait jamais songé que se retrouver seule avec Hermione Granger lui ouvrirait de nouvelles perspectives, et un autre regard sur lui-même. Malgré tout, il a du mal à devenir celui qui se cache vraiment au fond de lui, jusqu'à ce que...
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Pour cette histoire, c'est aussi une "idée" de mon amie Colyne.

Voici déjà le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _Hermione_

 _Poudlard !_

Ce qui se passait dans cette salle commune était méconnue de tous mes amis. Personne ne savait qu'entre Drago et moi, et bien ce n'était pas du tout une relation platonique. Depuis que nous étions devenus Préfets-en-Chef en début de notre dernière année… Non, je disais des bêtises. Ça s'est passé bien avant les vacances d'étés de cette année. J'avais rompu avec Cormac McLaggen, mon petit-ami depuis trois ans, qui avait été mon premier en tout. Premier petit-ami, premier baiser, premier _Je t'aime_ , première fois… Nous étions très heureux ensemble, mais j'ai quand même rompu. Toujours pour la même raison stupide. Il est allé voir ailleurs une seule fois, et je l'ai appris. J'étais incapable de lui pardonner. Même des jours après avoir fait le deuil de ma relation avec Cormac, je ne pouvais pas passer au-dessus. C'était quelques jours avant les examens de fin d'année, mais j'ai réussi à les obtenir sans problèmes. Je n'allais pas laisser mon ex et ses conneries influencer mes études à Poudlard.

Pour en revenir à Drago… On faisait notre ronde ensemble un soir, deux jours avant la fin des cours. Il a engagé la conversation, nous étions dans les cachots qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, et ça a failli dégénérer…

 _Flashback !_

 _Quatre mois plus tôt !_

 _J'étais épuisée, et il ne restait plus que les cachots à vérifier. Cela nous a pris vingt minutes à Drago et à moi pour nous assurer qu'aucun Serpentard ne trainait hors de leur salle commune._

 _« Alors, McLaggen a fini de faire le toutou ? » a dit soudainement Drago._

 _« Quoi ? » ai-je dit en m'arrêtant. Il a fait de même, et s'est retourné vers moi. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »_

 _« De ta rupture avec ce débile. » m'a-t-il dit. « Il a arrêté de te tourner autour en espérant que tu lui pardonnes ? »_

 _« Premièrement, ce n'est pas mon toutou. » ai-je dit, et quelle erreur parce que Drago a souris, et qu'il a toujours eu un sourire à tomber. « Deuxièmement, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Ça m'étonne même que ça t'intéresse. »_

 _« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. » a-t-il dit. « Mais, je me demande juste comment il a pu être aussi con pour se faire prendre. »_

 _Ma main est partie toute seule, mais il avait de très bons réflexes. Cet imbécile a attrapé mon poignet sans mal avant que ma main n'atteigne sa joue. Dommage pour lui, j'avais une autre main, mais là encore je n'ai pas réussi à le gifler. Sans que je ne l'aie vu venir, il m'a poussé dans un recoin sombre des cachots. Il a emprisonné mes mains sans mal au-dessus de ma tête, d'une poigne ferme, mais étonnement, sans me faire mal._

 _« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » ai-je demandé._

 _« Un truc que je crève d'envie de faire depuis des mois. » a-t-il dit._

 _Il m'a embrassé. Pas d'un baiser ordinaire, doux ou quoi que ce soit. Non, ce fut un baiser brutal, sauvage. Et étrangement, quand il s'est écarté et qu'il a relâché mes mains, je l'ai attrapé par le col de sa robe de sorcier, et je l'ai embrassé à mon tour._

Je me souvenais de l'avoir senti sourire à ce moment-là, trop heureux de ma réaction. On n'a pas couché ensemble, mais on est resté là à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on entende du bruit venant d'une pièce voisine. Heureusement, on ne s'est pas fait prendre. Quand on a couché ensemble la première fois, j'étais de retour chez mes parents, et je me baladais dans Londres. J'ai vu Drago avec des vêtements tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Pas de noir comme je m'y attendais, mais en jean délavé, sweat-shirt et baskets. Il était tout seul et se balader au milieu des Moldues. J'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, et je suis rentrée chez moi. Quelle ne fut ma surprise en le trouvant dans ma chambre, une heure plus tard. Mes parents étaient au travail encore pour plusieurs heures.

 _Flashback !_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Comment tu sais où j'habite, putain ? »_

 _« Whou, Granger, si j'avais su que tu étais du genre à parler comme ça, j'aurais agi plus tôt. » a-t-il raillé._

 _« Dégage de chez moi ou bien… »_

 _« Quoi ? Tu vas me faire enfermer à Azkaban ? »_

 _Il marquait un point. J'ai croisé les bras, et j'ai demandé :_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »_

 _« Tu m'as ignoré, tout à l'heure. »_

 _« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était super copain, tous les deux. » ai-je dit en allant jusqu'à ma penderie._

 _J'ai enlevé mon gilet, rangé mon sac à main, et je me suis baissé pour défaire mes bottes, mais je me suis relevé aussitôt quand j'ai senti sa présence derrière moi. Trop près, derrière moi._

 _« Pourtant, ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots entre nous, ça nous a bien rapproché, non ? »_

 _J'avais les cheveux attachés si haut sur la nuque que j'ai pu sentir son souffle sur ma peau._

 _« On s'est embrassé, et alors ? » J'avais le souffle court, malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas me laisser déstabiliser par ce sale type. « Tu peux me croire, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. »_

 _« Menteuse ! »_

 _Il l'avait dit dans un murmure érotique. Bon sang, j'étais en manque. Dès que j'ai rompu avec Cormac, je m'étais dit que je faisais une croix sur les mecs, mais Drago m'a embrassé, et il se trouvait dans ma chambre en plein mois de juillet. J'aurais pu être indifférente au baiser, mais c'était tellement bon que j'y ai pensé pendant des jours entiers._

 _« Allez l'intello, ce n'est que du sexe… »_

 _« Ne m'appelle pas l'intello… » ai-je grimacé._

 _Sa main s'est glissée sous mon haut, et je me suis maudite de ne pas avoir mit une autre couche de vêtements. Sa main sur la peau de mon ventre était douce. Non Hermione, c'est un Serpentard… Je ne pouvais pas faire ça._

 _« Personne ne saura. »_

 _Son corps s'est collé au mien. J'étais dos à lui, incapable de bouger, et sa main libre s'est retrouvé à encercler mon cou._

 _« Je ne te crois pas. Tu vas t'empresser de dire à tes copains que tu t'es tapé la p'tite Miss Je Sais Tout de Gryffondor. »_

 _« Hermione ! » a-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille. Résiste Hermione, résiste. « Tu es célibataire, et moi aussi. Jamais je n'irais dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il y a entre nous. Personne ne sait qu'on a passé deux jours à se retrouver en cachette pour s'embrasser. »_

J'ai cédé, et on a couché ensemble. Après ça, il m'a retrouvé chez moi au moins trois fois par semaine. Parfois dans la journée, parfois en pleine nuit. Mes parents n'ont jamais rien su. Personne dans notre entourage n'a jamais rien su. Je m'étais dit qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard, je réussirais à l'éviter comme la peste, mais manque de bol, on s'est retrouvé avec une promotion, et une salle commune à partager, rien que tous les deux. Je l'ai évité, mais pas longtemps. Aujourd'hui, un mois et demi après notre rentrée en dernière année, on continuait de coucher ensemble. Même si avec moi, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant, il ne changeait pas pour autant en dehors de notre salle commune. Ce qui était bien dommage, parce qu'avec moi, il ne faisait jamais preuve de méchanceté. Sauf quand il veut se donner un genre devant ses p'tits copains de Serpentard. Et bien, quand on parle d'un serpent venimeux… Il entra dans notre salle, vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch. Il revenait de l'entraînement, et on dirait qu'il était sur le point de tuer quelqu'un.

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! » l'embêtais-je en refermant le livre que j'avais sur les genoux.

J'étais à moitié allongé sur le canapé vert et or face à la cheminée, vêtue de mon uniforme mais sans ma robe de sorcier. Je l'enlevais toujours quand j'étais dans notre salle.

« Quel connard ce type ! » grogna-t-il. « Si jamais il recommence, je lui démonte sa p'tite gueule d'angelot. »

« Si jamais tu parles d'un de mes amis… »

« Mais non ! » répliqua-t-il en jetant son balai par terre. « Je parle de cet abruti congénital de quatrième année qui a rejoint l'équipe. Ce salopard m'a confondu avec un poteau de but et je me suis reçu le Souaffle sur la gueule à deux reprises. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. »

« T'as pas de marques, pourtant. » fis-je remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis allé voir Madame Pomfresh. » dit-il. « Tu peux m'aider s'te plaît ? »

Il me montra ses protections, et me servit une moue de petit garçon qu'il pensait adorable, mais que je trouvais exaspérante.

« Arrête avec cette tête de bébé, ça ne marche pas avec moi. » lui rappelai-je en me levant du canapé. « Et ça ne te va pas du tout. »

Il éclata de rire tout en allant dans sa chambre. Je posais mon livre sur la table basse, et je le rejoignis dans sa chambre. Une chambre que je connaissais par cœur désormais. On y passait presque tout notre temps. Dans la mienne aussi. Tout dépendait de qui faisait quoi. Sauf quand on était en train d'étudier. Il avait l'air vraiment épuisé par cet entrainement, ou alors c'était ce fameux nouveau joueur qui le mettait dans cet état. Je m'approchais de lui et commençais à défaire les attaches de ses protections des épaules.

« Tu me fais couler un bain ? » demanda-t-il.

« Va te faire voir. » répondis-je en dégrafant ses gants. « Je ne suis pas ta boniche. »

« J'aurais essayé. » dit-il.

« Idiot ! » marmonnai-je, en lui enlevant les protections des genoux.

Il prit ses aises sur son lit car il savait que j'allais aussi lui enlever ses bottes. Quand j'eus terminé, je rassemblais le tout pour les ranger dans son armoire.

« J'adore te voir ranger mes affaires. » me dit-il.

« Macho ! » répliquai-je en lui faisant face. « Tu profites de ma naïveté. »

« Tu es tout sauf naïve. » me dit-il en m'attrapant par les hanches quand je passais près de lui. « Tu ne le ferais pas si tu n'en avais pas envie. »

« Disons que je suis un peu trop gentille. » rectifiai-je.

« Ou que c'est ta façon de me remercier pour toutes les fois où je te fais jouir comme une vraie lionne. »

Et voilà, c'est parti pour les insinuations grivoises.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale serpent obsédé. » lui dis-je en cherchant à m'éloigner.

D'autant plus qu'il avait profité que j'ai le dos tourné pour enlever le haut de sa tenue. Il était désormais torse nu, et carrément sexy. Toutes ces années de Quidditch ont payé. Il est… pfff !

« Arrête, tu me fais trop de mal là. » s'amusa-t-il, en m'emprisonnant entre ses jambes.

Même assis – et grâce à la hauteur du lit, il me surplombait d'une tête. Déjà qu'il est grand…

« Macho, idiot et prétentieux. » énumérai-je. « Je peux rajouter _arrogant_ et _vantard_? »

« Rajoute absolument tous les adjectifs que tu veux. » me dit-il. « Bordel de merde, je vais te faire l'amour. »

« Tu rêves ! » dis-je sans grande conviction.

« Je sais que t'as envie de moi. » dit-il en ramenant une main sous ma jupe.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? » haletai-je. « Arrogant. »

« Oui, mais avoue-le que tu aimes ça. » dit-il en caressant ma cuisse.

Non, je ne l'avouerais pas. Du moins, pas à voix haute. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne rien laisser échapper. Sa main droite caressait ma fesse à travers ma culotte. De son autre main, il déboutonnait ma chemise blanche, sans toucher à ma cravate. Ce salaud savait ce qu'il faisait. Je me taisais, mais mon corps parlait pour moi. J'étais très excitée, et j'avais réellement envie de faire l'amour avec ce prétentieux. Il écarta les pans de ma chemise – sa main droite avait quitté le dessous de ma jupe, et il s'en servit pour m'ôter la chemise. Lentement, il jouait avec ma cravate rouge et jaune sans me quitter des yeux. Il la desserra, et quand il la fit glisser sur ma poitrine, je la lui pris et la passa autour de son cou.

« Toi, t'as vraiment de la chance d'être si doué. » lui dis-je.

« Je suis doué dans tout ce que je fais, Granger. » me dit-il en se levant du lit.

Il me dépassait encore plus maintenant, mais son regard intense ne me quitta pas. Sans prévenir, il m'attrapa les fesses fermement et me souleva. D'instinct, et parce que j'en meurs d'envie autant que lui, j'enroulais mes jambes et mes mains autour de lui. Sa bouche dévora la mienne, et je me suis retrouvée assise sur son bureau après qu'il ait tout envoyé valser par terre.

« Tu me rends complètement fou. »

Je souriais pour masquer mon trouble. Il entortilla mes cheveux dans son poing pour dégager mon cou. Je préférais ne pas relever le fait que je le rendais _complètement fou_ , ça me perturbait et risquait de couper toute envie de câlins. Je défis le pantalon de sa tenue de Quidditch, qui retomba sur ses chevilles. Sa bouche descendit de mon cou jusqu'à mes seins cachés par un soutien-gorge… vert. Il mordit la dentelle pour du bonnet pour libérer mon sein avec ses dents. Il m'étonnerait toujours. Chaque fois qu'on s'apprêtait à s'envoyer en l'air, il avait de nouvelles… tactiques, on va dire. Il m'a fait des tas de choses incroyables, que je n'avais encore jamais expérimentée. Il était doué. Intelligent, talentueux au Quidditch même s'il perdait toujours contre ma Maison, et sacrément imaginatif quand ça touchait au sexe. Comme en ce moment même. Je m'arc-boutais sur le bureau alors qu'il titillait mon téton de sa bouche, et l'autre de ses doigts. J'enlevais mon soutien-gorge avec peine tant j'étais sûre de jouir s'il continuait comme ça, mais il s'arrêta pour m'attirer davantage contre lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un boxer noir. Oh, il semblait à l'étroit. Il colla son érection contre moi, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche alors qu'il glissait sa langue à l'intérieur. Drago me porta jusqu'au lit où il me posa. Je le poussais pour m'échapper mais au bout du lit. Il savait que je ne voulais pas m'échapper à proprement parler. Je mourrais de désir pour lui comme je n'ai jamais désiré personne. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que penserait les autres en apprenant que je couchais avec Drago, et que j'aimais ça. Parce que OUI, Nom d'un Strangulot, j'aimais m'envoyer en l'air avec Drago Malefoy.

Et lui aussi, vu le regard qu'il me lança en grimpant sur le lit. Sans grands efforts, il m'attrapa par les chevilles pour m'immobiliser le temps de remonter jusqu'à moi, entre mes jambes. Il m'attira une première fois à lui pour m'embrasser, puis entièrement jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement à sa merci. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me coince de cette façon, je sais donc ce qu'il m'attend. Mais chaque fois ça me surprend. Je le sentis glisser sa main dans ma culotte, aussi verte que mon soutif, qui trainait désormais sur le sol de la chambre. Il le faisait à chaque fois pour attiser mon désir, et surtout pour me rendre chèvre. Dragon fit glisser son majeur entre les plis humides de ma chair déjà prête à l'accueillir, et tout en me caressant du pouce, il inséra son majeur en moi. Son doigt allait et venait en moi, tout comme son pouce qui torturait délicieusement mon bouton de plaisir. Je sentais l'orgasme venir, j'étais à bout de souffle. Retombant sur le dos après avoir lâché la bouche de Drago, je serrais les draps très forts parce que je savais que ça n'allait pas durer. Mon orgasme était sur le point de m'envahir, mais cet enfoiré de serpent s'arrêta aussitôt. Je le maudissais de me faire ce coup-là sans arrêt. Je le laissais enlever ma culotte et j'attendis qu'il se protège. Ma mère savait que je n'étais plus avec Cormac, mais elle savait que je voyais quelqu'un, sans connaitre son nom, et je pouvais toujours compter sur elle pour m'envoyer des réserves quand j'en avais besoin. Le corps de Drago pesa soudain sur le mien.

« Avoue que ça t'excite. » me dit-il.

« Je te déteste. » répondis-je, sans le penser.

« Tu me sors cette connerie tout le temps. » me dit-il en entrant en moi. « Hum, j'y ai pensé toute la journée. »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers de… hum… »

Il me fait taire d'un puissant coup de reins qui, étrangement, ne me fait pas jouir, mais il a dû faire exprès d'y aller doucement. Un vrai cinglé. Comme pour notre premier baiser, il s'empara de mes mains et les emprisonna au-dessus de ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait aujourd'hui ?

« T'es plus fougueux que ça d'habitude. » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Et moi qui voulais me montrer sympa pour une fois. » dit-il. « Puisque tu le prends comme ça. »

Merde, j'ai raté une occasion de me taire. Il redevint le Dragon volage et sauvage que j'ai toujours connu. Il me roula la galoche du siècle, remuant ses hanches plus vite, plus fort. Je ne m'en plaignis pas, ni du baiser ni du sexe parce que je n'avais pas mal du tout. Bien que j'aurais aimé voir ce que pouvait donner le Drago tendre, mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

 _« Regarde-moi ! »_

Il a cessé de m'embrasser et de bouger. Il me surplombait de toute sa stature. Ses mèches blondes retombant sur ses yeux bleu-gris intense. Il voulait que je le supplie.

« Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te supplie. » le prévins-je.

« Tu finiras par le faire un de ces jours. » dit-il sûr de lui.

Pour lui prouver le contraire, je libérais une main de sa poigne et, sans cesser de le fixer, je fis glisser mes doigts sensuellement le long de mon corps tout en me mordant la lèvre. Son regard se détourna du mien pour suivre ma main, qui arriva près de mon intimité. Le souffle suspendu, Drago attendit, se demandant sans doute si je comptais aller jusqu'au bout. Un râle puissant lui échappa lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec mon clitoris.

« Tu vois… » haletais-je. « Je peux finir toute seule. »

Il releva la tête si vite que j'en eu un sursaut, sans pour autant enlever ma main d'où elle était. Drago clôtura la distance de nos corps tout en recouvrant ma main de la sienne.

« Vas-y, continue de te caresser. » me supplia-t-il.

« Qui supplie qui, maintenant ? » le taquinai-je.

Il me fit taire d'un baiser. Sa main guida la mienne tout en reprenant ses vas et viens. Oh mince, c'était encore meilleur. Mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet, et Drago me suivit tout de suite après, laissant son corps peser sur le mien.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Il était aussi essoufflé que je ne l'étais. Wow !

« Tu es… » dit-il en me mordillant le cou. « Etonnante, pour une intello. »

Crétin, il venait de tout gâcher. Je délivrais ma main entre nous pour le pincer aussi fort que je le pouvais.

« Aïe, Hermione stop… » se plaignit-il.

« T'es un sale con. » lui dis-je en le poussant de moi. Il retomba lourdement à côté de moi, mais je ne fis aucun geste pour me relever. « Je sais qu'entre nous ce n'est que du sexe, mais tu pourrais au moins éviter de gâcher des moments comme celui-là avec tes commentaires à deux Noises. »

« J'en prends bonne note. » dit-il, en laissant échapper un rire. « Merde, t'es une vraie teigne quand tu veux. »

« Je suis une lionne. » dis-je en me redressant. Faisant valser mes cheveux sur le côté, je lui lançais un regard par-dessus mon épaule. « Je sais me montrer dure quand il le faut. »

« Et si tu revenais près de moi, que je te montre que je peux être dur moi aussi ? » suggéra-t-il en écartant les jambes.

C'était tentant, mais l'heure du dîner approchait, et on devait encore prendre notre douche. J'ignorais sa suggestion et je me levais du lit. Je récupérais mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, direction la salle de bain.

 _« T'es pas drôle, Granger ! »_

Ce type était un véritable obsédé. Quand on était que tous les deux, il faisait tous les temps des blagues de ce genre, et il fallait toujours que ses mains soient sur les miennes, que sa bouche s'active sur moi. Dans ma chambre, je déposais mes vêtements sur le lit, et je retournais dans la salle de bain pour me glisser dans la douche. Je ressentis une plénitude totale, l'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien, mais ma douche en solo fut de courte de durée quand Drago me rejoignit sans même me demander mon avis.

« Fais comme chez toi. » raillai-je en me reculant pour lui faire de la place.

La douche était assez grande, ainsi que le jet, pour nous accueillir tous les deux. Il le faisait souvent d'ailleurs, me rejoindre dans la douche sans y avoir été invité.

« Prête pour le deuxième round ? » demanda-t-il à moitié amusé.

Il m'attrapa par la taille pour me tenir contre lui.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes. » lui dis-je. « Je suis épuisée. »

« Je le disais. T'es pas drôle. » dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Non, je n'allais pas craquer. Je ne voulais pas être en retard au dîner, qui plus est en même temps que lui, et risquer d'éveiller les soupçons. Personne ne savait pour nous, et c'était très bien comme ça. On termina de prendre notre douche, _ensemble_ bien sûr, et, emmitouflé chacun dans son peignoir ou sa serviette, on regagna nos chambres respectives. Au bout d'une heure, je m'étais rhabillée avec ma jupe, ma chemise et ma cravate. Je terminais de lacer mes chaussures quand Drago entra dans ma chambre via la salle de bain.

« Tiens, t'as oublié ça dans ma chambre. » me dit-il en venant déposer ma baguette à côté de moi, sur le lit.

« Merci ! » dis-je en me levant.

Je glissais ma baguette dans ma robe de sorcier après l'avoir mise. Attrapant un élastique dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, je m'attachais les cheveux en une queue de cheval. Je sentais la présence de Drago derrière moi, et quand je me retournais, il avait le visage grave, le regard pénétrant.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, terrorisée à l'idée que je n'ai fait quelque chose de contrariant sans le savoir.

« Rien ! » répondit-il en se collant à moi. Je butais contre ma table de nuit, sans possibilité de m'échapper. « Je te trouve sexy, c'est tout. »

« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre. » dis-je, soulagée.

Un sourire vint dérider son masque de garçon sérieux.

« Je vais retrouver mes amis alors merci pour ce… moment délicieux. » lui dis-je en souriant. « C'était vraiment super. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Granger. »

Je ne l'embrassais pas comme il l'espérait. A la place, je passais devant lui et lui pinçais les fesses, ce qui lui fit lâcher un hoquet de stupeur. Quand il se retourna, j'étais déjà sur le point de passer la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de notre Salle Commune. Dès qu'elle se referma derrière moi, je descendis la première salve de marche et m'arrêta un instant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu me regarder de cette manière. J'ignore ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête, mais ça n'inaugurait rien de bon, surtout s'il continuait sur cette voie-là.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est assez sexy comme début, mais ça fait partie de l'histoire.

A très vite pour la suite, Aurélie !


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Bonjour,

Je sais, il s'est passé presque un an depuis le post du premier chapitre, mais si vous me suivez sur facebook, vous savez pourquoi j'ai mis du temps à revenir sur cette fiction.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et je vous dis un grand merci pour votre patience !

* * *

 _Drago_

Je n'aurais jamais cru, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, que la petite intello de l'école pouvait être aussi sauvage au lit. Ok, elle m'a déjà démontré à maintes reprises à quel point elle avait de la suite dans les idées, mais ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui m'a laissé sur le cul. La savoir, et la voir, prête à se faire du bien toute seule parce que je refusais de remuer en elle, la voir se toucher elle-même m'a grandement excité, et c'était encore le cas pendant le reste de la soirée. Mes copains parlaient autour de moi, et Pansy, cette garce, essayait de capter mon attention à ma gauche, mais je m'en foutais royalement. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour une certaine brune au corps de déesse assise deux tables plus loin. Cette fille avait un appétit d'ogre chaque fois qu'on faisait l'amour, mais elle ne s'empiffrait pas comme certains crétins que je connaissais. Elle mangeait toujours avec classe, et toujours équilibré. Hermione croisa mon regard, et malgré la distance, je décelais une lueur taquine et une envie de me chauffer au travers de ce sourire qui m'était destiné, mais qui passait aux yeux des autres pour un sourire poli. Je cachais mon propre sourire en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille, quand une main se posa sur ma cuisse. Je me figeais, puis, de ma main libre, fis dégager celle de cette salope qui tentait par tous les moyens de me remettre dans son lit. Qu'elle aille se faire voir !

Et malheureusement, cette salope était mon binôme de la soirée pour le tour de garde. Elle attendit que nous soyons dans les cachots pour me sauter dessus. Sous le choc, elle réussit à me pousser dans une alcôve sombre et sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. Non, jamais de la vie putain. Je ne recoucherais plus avec cette fille même pour tous les Galions d'or du monde. Je la repoussais et me dégageais de sa grippe toxique. J'avoue que coucher avec Pansy était cool, mais c'était avant d'être avec Hermione. Cette fille m'avait ensorcelée et dégoûtée des autres nanas.

« Non mais t'es dingue ? » claquais-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

« Quoi ? T'adore ça, d'habitude. » minauda-t-elle en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise blanche.

« Arrête, d'accord ? Je ne coucherais plus avec toi Pansy. Plus jamais ! » lui assurai-je en regagnant le couloir du cachot. « Je croyais avoir été clair. »

« J'ai décidé de ne pas en tenir compte. » répondit-elle en me rejoignant. « Allez Drago… » Elle se colla à moi, là au bout milieu du couloir et caressa mon pénis. Ça devrait m'exciter, mais ça a l'effet inverse. « Je sais que t'en meures d'envie. »

« Non, là j'ai surtout envie de vomir. » grinçai-je en m'écartant de nouveau.

Je terminais ma ronde, et tombais sur le professeur Rogue au moment où Pansy me rejoignait.

« Bonsoir, Professeur ! » saluai-je. « Nous venons de finir notre ronde. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, en appuyant bien du regard sa question.

« Oui, oui ça va ! » répondis-je, mais en levant les yeux au ciel avant de montrer discrètement Pansy d'un signe de tête. « La soirée a été longue. »

« Je vois. » dit-il d'un bref hochement de tête. « Vous pouvez regagner vos Salles Communes. »

Je m'en allais, tout en sachant qu'il y ait une infime possibilité que l'autre garce me suive, mais je fus soulagé d'entendre Rogue l'appeler pour lui signaler que la Salle Commune des Serpentard se trouvait dans l'autre direction que celle où j'allais. Merde, il fallait que je prenne une douche. Je ne voulais plus jamais qu'une autre fille qu'Hermione me touche. Oui, c'était une Moldue. Mais je n'en avais rien à foutre, putain. J'étais aussi conscient du fait que j'agissais en vrai connard tout au long de l'année, sauf dans cette Salle Commune, où je venais juste d'entrer. Hermione préférait se cacher, et ça m'allait très bien. Je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer sur le pourquoi de ma relation avec elle. On n'était pas un couple à proprement parler. On ne se montrait pas en public, on ne se comportait pas comme des ados attardés et dégoulinant de sentiments. On n'était pas comme ça, même si une petite part d'elle devait se languir de plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui donner. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Presque toute ma famille était des Mages Noirs, bien longtemps avant ma naissance. Mon père était un être abject, autoritaire et qui avait un mépris total pour les Moldues. J'étais comme ça moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à mieux connaitre Hermione. Je restais toujours à distance d'elle, et plus les années passaient, plus cette Moldue intello me fascinait. Petit à petit, son sourire m'a mis à terre. Son rire était une mélodie qui réchauffait mon âme damnée. Son regard perçant était capable de voir au-delà de ma première apparence, et je jurerais qu'elle pouvait voir le vrai moi. La part d'innocence qui restait enfoui au plus profond de moi, terrifiée par la froideur qui coulait dans mes veines.

La douche n'arrangea rien à mon humeur. Le fait que Pansy m'ait touché me rendait malade. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Il n'y avait rien entre Hermione et moi, à part du sexe. J'étais incapable de ressentir de l'amour pour une autre personne. Je m'aimais à peine moi-même, comment est-ce que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? J'aimais passer du temps avec Hermione, j'aimais lui faire l'amour, et ce qu'il y avait entre nous, mais je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle méritait mieux que moi. Beaucoup mieux que moi.

 _« Hey, ça va là-dedans ? »_

Sa douce voix qui écartait la noirceur de mon âme m'atteignit jusqu'aux plus profond de mes entrailles.

« Oui, oui ça va ! » répondis-je en coupant l'eau.

Je sortis de la douche et enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille.

« T'es resté un bon moment sous la douche. » me dit-elle. « T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Ouais, si on veut ! » dis-je en m'emparant de ma brosse à dent.

Elle portait un mini-short de sport rouge, et un débardeur qui m'appartenait. Putain de merde, elle était trop canon.

« On ne dirait pas, vu ta tête. » me dit-elle.

Et ses cheveux remontés en queue de cheval… _Non, ne bande pas tout de suite. On se calme._

« Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'ôter le goût de cette garce de la bouche, et je suis tout à toi. »

« Qu… quoi ? » s'étrangla Hermione.

J'enfournais la brosse à dent dans ma bouche et je commençais à frotter. Je pris bien plus de deux minutes pour m'enlever cette sensation immonde d'avoir été embrassé par une sangsue, puis, me rinçais la bouche avant de m'essuyer avec une autre serviette.

« Je faisais ma ronde, tranquille, quand on arrive dans les cachots et hop, cette garce me saute dessus. » dis-je avant de m'ébrouer comme le faisait un chien. « Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. »

« T'as déjà couché avec elle, pourtant. » me rappela Hermione, accoudé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« C'était différent. » dis-je, en m'expliquant. « Ce n'était que du sexe. »

« Comme nous. » me dit-elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Comme nous. » concédai-je en la rejoignant. « Mais toi, je te respecte, et si jamais elle laisse entendre qu'on s'est remis ensemble, je veux que tu saches que c'est faux. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu ne sois charmant qu'avec moi, hum ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que tu es la seule personne qui en vaille la peine. » répondis-je.

Je l'attrapais par les hanches, la collant contre moi et, prenant son visage dans une de mes mains, je l'embrassais longuement.

« Ce t-shirt m'appartient. » lui dis-je.

« Tu veux le récupérer ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Le récupérer, non, parce qu'il te va bien mieux qu'à moi. » répondis-je en me plaquant contre elle. « Mais te l'enlever, oh ça oui. »

« Tu es un pervers. » me dit-elle.

Je ne la contredis pas parce que c'était un peu vrai, mais elle n'était pas si innocente que ça elle non plus. Depuis qu'on couchait ensemble, elle se montrait sous un autre jour. Quand je la voyais en dehors de cette Salle Commune, toute gentille et concentrée en cours, j'avais envie de rire parce qu'elle n'était pas qu'une Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Elle s'était totalement transformée ces derniers mois, et ça ne pouvait que me plaire. Je l'embrassais, envieux de sentir le goût de sa bouche. Elle m'ôta la serviette, et je me retrouvais nu devant elle, prêt à faire ce que je savais faire de mieux. La faire monter au septième ciel. Je fis descendre ma bouche le long de son cou, entre ses seins par-dessus mon débardeur qui recouvrait son buste. Agenouillé à ses pieds, je remontais le débardeur pour pouvoir embrasser son ventre plat et jouer avec l'élastique de son short. Elle ne faisait rien pour m'empêcher de le lui baisser. Je déposais une traînée de baisers le long de ses jambes, entre ses cuisses mais son short me gênait plus qu'autre chose. Je le lui ôtais en maitrisant mon impatience du mieux que je pouvais. De nouveau sur mes jambes, je la soulevais dans mes bras, et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de moi. On faisait l'amour pratiquement tous les jours, et je n'étais jamais rassasié. Je l'emmenais à son lit, et dévorais son corps. Je savais que demain nous avions cours, mais j'avais envie de prendre mon temps. Ma tête entre ses cuisses, je léchais son essence qui me faisait perdre la tête, aspirais son clitoris entre mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse en criant mon nom. Oui, j'adorais l'entendre hurler mon prénom. Je n'attendis pas qu'elle se remette de l'orgasme, et je la pénétrais après m'être protégé. Un accident est vite arrivé, et il n'y avait aucune promesse d'amour entre nous deux. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules dès ma première poussée en elle, et à mesure que je la pris, son regard se fit plus brûlant, ce qui me perturba. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou après l'avoir embrassé, et mes pénétrations se firent plus rapide, plus forte. J'en ai le souffle court lorsque je me laissais retomber sur elle. J'écoutais sa respiration reprendre un semblant de normalité, et je me retirais d'elle. Allongé sur le dos, je restais muet. Tout comme Hermione, que je sentis bouger pour me tourner le dos. Je ne sut combien de temps s'écoula, mais quand je quittais le lit, Hermione s'était endormi. J'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et je m'agrippais au bord du lavabo. Chaque fois que cette fille à la crinière brune et aux yeux envoûtant posait son regard sur moi, c'était un pas de plus vers mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'atteindre de cette façon. On avait un accord depuis le début. Du sexe, et rien d'autre. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de moi.

 _« Qui peut aimer un connard comme toi ? »_

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, et ce que je vis ne me donnait pas envie de ressentir de l'amour. Il faudrait déjà que je sache ce que ça veut dire. C'est à peine si j'en ai reçu moi-même de la part de ma famille. A part ma mère. Mon père était un connard froid et manipulation. Je n'ai jamais été aimé, et je ne le méritais pas. J'étais aussi froid que mon père, et emmerder les autres me faisaient rire. Je ressentais des choses pour Hermione, mais je ne voulais pas les accepter. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle méritait mieux que tomber amoureuse d'un pauvre type comme moi. J'espérais simplement qu'elle n'en vienne jamais à avoir envie d'autre chose que des orgasmes de ma part.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Hermione et moi on s'évitait la journée, et je continuais de me comporter en abruti décérébré le reste du temps tout en faisant mon possible pour tenir cette hyène de Pansy à l'écart. Nos tours de gardes autour de l'école étaient pénibles, et je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui hurler dessus, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas laissé tomber l'idée de me remettre dans son lit. Ewe, rien que d'y penser j'en avais des sueurs froides. Il faudrait que je demande au professeur Rogue de changer de partenaire. Je préfèrerais me coltiner Weasley que cette garce. Halloween arriva à grand pas, et la façon dont Hermione mâchouillait un bonbon tout en parlant activement avec la rouquine envoya une décharge électrique jusqu'à mon cerveau pour me le griller. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fille m'attirait autant ? Ok, le sexe c'était génial entre nous, mais ce n'était que ça. Du sexe. Mais j'avais l'impression que ça devenait plus. Argh, je commençais à en avoir marre de toutes ces conneries. _Reprends-toi Drago !_ Fort heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas mon tour de garde, alors je pouvais rester à me morfondre dans ma chambre. Mes devoirs étaient faits, et donc, je m'ennuyais très vite. Je repensais au repas, et quelque chose fit tilt dans ma tête. Cet enfoiré de Cormac McLaggen n'a pas arrêté de regarder Hermione. Il s'était assis à distance d'elle, mais pas assez à mon goût. Il lui avait lancé des regards par-ci par-là, ce qui n'a me plut pas du tout. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je passais les jours suivants à me demander ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, à tel point que ça se fit remarquer. A la fin d'un cours de Potions, Rogue me demande de rester. Il ferma la porte du cachot, et la façon dont il me regarda me fit me sentir mal à l'aise. Ok, c'était le directeur de ma Maison, et j'étais un Serpentard pur et dur, mais je ne faisais pas mon malin devant le regard de Rogue.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous m'avez semblé bien distrait pendant tout le cours, et ça ne vous ressemble pas. »

« Je sais, Professeur ! » je réponds en soufflant. « Je suis juste… un peu perdu. »

« A quel propos ? » demanda-t-il.

Je rêvais, ou le Professeur Rogue me poussait à me confier à lui ? Il était la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pu penser me confier. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

« Vous croyez que je mérite… d'être aimé ? » demandai-je, pas sûr d'avoir choisi les bons mots. « Disons que je vois quelqu'un en cachette et, euh, j'ignore où ça va nous mener. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être quelqu'un de bien. »

« Où allez-vous chercher une absurdité pareille ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Professeur, vous savez très bien dans quel contexte j'ai grandi. » je réponds en écartant les bras. « Vous voyez le résultat ? Je suis incapable de me comporter autrement que comme un parfait connard envers les autres. »

« Et, cette jeune fille que vous fréquentez, vous comportez-vous aussi de cette manière avec elle ? » voulut-il savoir.

Merde, c'était la conversation la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais eu.

« Non, je suis différent quand je suis avec elle, et ça me fait peur. » j'avouais sans honte. « C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Je devrais arrêter de la voir, je finirais par lui faire du mal. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » dit Rogue.

« Mais enfin, Professeur, regardez un peu ce que ma famille a fait de moi. Je ne suis pas un mec bien. »

« Et qu'en savez-vous ? » Sa question rhétorique – parce que je suis sûr qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse de ma part. « Votre comportement ne reflète pas réellement ce que vous êtes. Vous laissez l'histoire de votre famille définir votre attitude alors que vous devriez faire tout le contraire. La question est : le voulez-vous vraiment ? »

C'est une question qui me trotta dans la tête pendant plusieurs jours. J'évitais même Hermione. Merde, ça devait faire une semaine que je ne l'ai pas baisé… Et merde, faudrait que je change de mot. Ok, on faisait l'amour assez sauvagement tous les deux, mais dire que je baisais Hermione revenait à dire qu'elle ne comptait pas pour moi, alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Putain, j'éprouvais des sentiments très fort pour Hermione Granger. Une Moldue. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de l'école.

J'étais vraiment dans la merde !

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette suite ?

Je vous dis à très vite, car le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit mais je vais laisser passer quelques jours avant de vous le poster !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Hello,

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture mes fidèles !

* * *

 _Hermione_

Les premières neiges étaient tombés, et toute l'école et les alentours étaient recouverts d'un grand manteau blanc, lui donnant un côté féerique dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de retrouver mes parents. Me couper de Poudlard allait me faire du bien. Drago s'éloignait de moi sans que je ne sache pourquoi. D'accord, on ne s'est rien promis tous les deux, mais s'il voulait _« rompre »_ avec moi, alors qu'il me le dise clairement, et on redeviendrait ainsi de simples camarades de classe. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? On ne pourra jamais retrouver une relation caduque, lui et moi. Ces quelques mois passés à coucher ensemble avaient complètement changé les choses, en tout cas pour moi. J'étais tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, et j'étais vraiment mal barrée. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que son éloignement m'affectait, mais à l'intérieur, ça faisait mal. Dire que je m'étais promis de ne rien ressentir d'autre que du désir pour lui. Nom d'un Strangulot !

Bon, j'allais me vider la tête en passant la journée avec mes amis. Nous étions samedi, et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard était attendu de tous. Chaudement couverte de la tête aux pieds, je sortis de ma chambre en vitesse pour éviter de tomber sur Drago, et je quittais la Salle Commune. Oui, je l'évitais aussi. Après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé à prendre ses distances, je ne fais que respecter sa propre décision. Mince, ça doit bien faire trois semaines déjà, et en plus on ne fait plus l'amour. Le froid de l'hiver me donna un bon coup de fouet, et j'effaçais Drago et sa bouche de démon sexy de ma tête. Dès qu'on reçut la permission de McGonagall de partir, mes amis et moi formions un petit groupe en direction de Pré-au-Lard. A mi-chemin, alors que j'étais en train de penser à un beau blond que je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ma tête, Ginny délaissa Harry pour venir me rejoindre. Elle glissa un bras sous le mien.

« Alors, comment il s'appelle ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

J'essayais de garder un visage neutre, mais elle m'avait vraiment déroutée avec sa question. Mince, Ginny savait quand quelque chose clochait.

« Du gars que t'essaies d'oublier. »

 _« Et merde ! » pensai-je._ « Encore une fois, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Ginny s'arrêta, et moi aussi par la même occasion vue que son bras était accroché au mien. Son visage se ferma, et son regard se fit inquiet.

« Hermione, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidement que je te le dirais, mais je vais bien. » la rassurai-je.

Merde, Drago et sa bande d'abrutis s'approchent de nous.

« Ecoute Ginny, il n'y a aucun mec dans ma vie, ni que j'essaye d'oublier. Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. » dis-je avant de glisser, à mon tour, mon bras sous le sien. « En fait, je crois que des sucreries me remonteront le moral. »

Je me fis bousculer par cette pétasse de Pansy, qui se retourna vers moi pour rire et me provoquer.

« Fais gaffe à ne pas devenir une grosse vache, Granger ! » me dit-elle.

Je relâchais Ginny et je fis un pas en direction de Pansy, la main sur ma baguette mais, alors que son sourire se fana, des bras puissants que je reconnaitrais n'importe où, m'arrêtèrent et m'empêchèrent ainsi de faire une bêtise.

« On se calme, Granger ! » me dit Drago. « Ne fais pas attention à elle. Elle est juste jalouse. »

« Ouais bah garde ta copine en laisse. » répliquai-je d'un ton acerbe en m'écartant de lui.

Je décelais une lueur blessée dans son regard par mon geste, mais il se reprit très vite et un sourire narquois que je ne connaissais que trop bien se peignit sur son visage d'ange diabolique.

« Les copines ce n'est pas mon truc. » répliqua-t-il, ce qui fit rire ses copains débiles.

« Ouais, ça se saurait si t'étais capable d'être fidèle à quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même ! » rétorquai-je.

Je ne l'ai jamais autant détesté qu'en cet instant. Il est gentil avec moi dans l'intimité de notre Salle Commune, mais il redevenait méchant quand on était entouré par ne serait-ce qu'une personne. Je le bousculais pour reprendre le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Après quelques minutes où elle essayait de me soutirer les vers du nez sur ma soudaine agressivité envers Drago, Ginny laissa tomber, et on retrouva Harry, Lavande et Ron chez Honeydukes.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » nous reprocha Ron.

« Désolée, mais on a été retardé par Drago et sa petite bande de singes débiles. » dis-je avant d'entrer dans le magasin.

L'envie de sucrerie n'a jamais été aussi grande. Pansy m'avait énervé, mais Drago encore plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se comporter comme ça ? Il montrait une toute autre facette quand nous étions seuls, et ça m'agaçait parce qu'il n'était pas le Drago qu'il s'évertuait à montrer aux autres. Il était bien plus que ce que ses parents ont fait de lui. Il n'était en rien comme son père, j'ai appris à le voir à force de passer du temps avec lui. On ne dormait jamais ensemble quand on couchait ensemble le soir, mais on prenait toujours le temps de parler. Du moins de temps en temps, quand il flemmardait dans mon lit ou moi dans le sien, parce qu'en général, quand l'un de nous deux restait plus longtemps dans le lit de l'autre, ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas encore fini et qu'on en voulait encore. Je remplissais des sachets de divers bonbons, et j'allais payer mes sucreries. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire de ma soirée.

« On se retrouve aux Trois Balais ! » je dis à mes amis en passant devant eux.

J'allais avoir droit à une tonne de questions sur mon comportement inhabituel, et franchement, je n'étais pas vraiment décidée à donner des explications. Avant de commander quoi que ce soit, j'allais aux toilettes et je m'enfermais dans une cabine. Pas pour pleurer, mais pour me reprendre. Je n'aimais pas me sentir aussi perturbée émotionnellement. Et que Drago soit responsable de mon état était encore plus énervant. Une fois calmée, je retournais dans la salle et je commandais une Bièraubeurre avant d'aller m'asseoir. J'enlevais ma veste, mon bonnet, mon écharpe et mes gants. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans la taverne. Mes amis firent leur entrée, et me rejoignirent après avoir passé leur commande.

« Explique ce qui cloche. » m'ordonna Ginny d'un ton claquant.

« Mais il n'y a rien qui cloche, ok ? » répondis-je. « Drago m'a énervé, c'est tout. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il te provoque, et t'es toujours resté calme. » me rappela Ron.

Et c'était vrai, sauf que des tas de choses avaient changé. J'étais tombée amoureuse de cet imbécile de Serpentard.

« Ouais, t'as raison. » soufflai-je. « Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. »

« Ça ne doit pas être facile de partager ta Salle Commune avec lui. » dit Lavande.

En fait, c'était tout le contraire.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » mentis-je avant de boire une gorgée de ma Bièraubeurre.

En parlant de ce crétin, lui et ses copains s'installèrent à une table. Pendant près d'une heure, on n'entendit que leurs éclats de rire. Pansy était avec eux, et elle était assise à côté de Drago. Une pointe de jalousie, que je tentais de garder pour moi, me pinça le cœur. Il ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter de le coller, et ça me rendait folle. Il y a encore deux mois, il en avait marre d'elle. J'avalais le reste de ma boisson d'une traite, et me levais pour me rhabiller.

« Tu rentres déjà ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Oui, ça devient trop bruyant ici. » répondis-je en attrapant mon sac contenant mes sucreries.

Pour gagner la sortie, je passais devant la table de Drago, et là, cette espèce de truie collante m'adressa des mots qui me firent bouillir.

« Où est ton p'tit chiot, Granger ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il est allé voir ailleurs. »

Ses collègues éclatèrent de rire. Normalement, ça me serait passé au-dessus, mais le fait que Drago se mette à rire aussi me fit mal. Il le vit, car il perdit son sourire. Un sourire qui moi, ne me quitta pas.

« Comme quoi, il a prouvé que la plupart des mecs étaient incapable de s'engager. » claquai-je. « Et contrairement à toi, Pansy, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à coller un mec qui m'a jeté, ou qui n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Sur ce, je quittais les Trois Balais. Je suis rentrée à Poudlard en moins d'une heure. Je crois même n'avoir jamais marché aussi vite, et ce malgré la neige. De retour dans ma Salle Commune, je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer. Hors de question que je rejoigne les autres pour le dîner de ce soir. J'étais bien trop énervée. Après un détour par la salle de bain, je retournais dans ma chambre, emmitouflée dans un pyjama bien chaud. Je m'emparais d'un livre, et de mon paquet de fil dentaire à la menthe, puis, j'allais m'installer devant la cheminée du salon. Plongée dans mon roman, tout en mâchouillant ma sucrerie, je fis abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait. Je bloquais dans une partie de mon cerveau tout ce qui concernait mon colocataire pour me concentrer sur ma lecture. Ma mère m'envoyait des livres toutes les semaines, et ce soir, je me plongeais dans l'univers de Tolkien avec _Bilbo le Hobbit_. Pendant plusieurs heures, où seul le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée me tenait compagnie, je m'aventurais dans la _Terre du Milieu_ , et je vivais les aventures de _Bilbon_ et de ses compagnons nains, ainsi que de _Gandalf_ , le Magicien Gris. J'en étais à la moitié du livre quand le passage s'ouvrit sur Drago. Je le regardais à peine une seconde avant de reprendre ma lecture. Par mon indifférence à sa présence, je lui montrais clairement que je n'étais pas décidé à lui parler. Peut-être nous disputerons-nous plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je n'en avais pas la force. Quand il ressortit de sa chambre, c'était vêtu de sa robe de sorcier. Il devait être l'heure du dîner, ce dont il m'informa.

« Bon appétit ! » lui dis-je en tournant une page de mon livre.

Mon ton était plat, et sans aucune émotion. Il n'insista pas, malgré qu'il dût en mourir d'envie, et s'en alla. Quand la gargouille se referma derrière lui, je m'autorisais à faire une pause dans ma lecture et je refermais mon livre. Toute cette histoire devenait épuisante. Je n'aurais jamais dû succomber à Drago. J'aurais dû le gifler après notre premier baiser dans les cachots. J'aurais dû le mettre à la porte quand il est entré chez moi pendant les vacances d'étés. J'aurais dû… oui, j'aurais dû me montrer indifférente à son charme. _Tu parles…_ Je me mentais à moi-même. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'aurais pas réussi à le repousser. Il allait bien falloir pourtant. On ne pouvait pas continuer à coucher ensemble. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient bien trop forts pour que je fasse l'impasse sur son comportement déplacé lorsqu'il sortait de ces murs. C'était en partie pour cette raison que je me languissais de rentrer chez moi pour les fêtes. Être avec mes parents allait me faire le plus grand bien. Et si je pouvais faire une croix sur ce que je ressentais pour Drago, ça m'enlèverait une épine du pied. De toute manière, il était préférable que je renonce à mes sentiments pour lui, ça ne nous mènerait nulle part. Je repris ma lecture, et j'en arrivais au début de la bataille finale d' _Erebor,_ quand Drago revint dans la Salle Commune. Mince, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas de garde ce soir, ni moi d'ailleurs.

« Je t'ai apporté un sandwich. » me dit-il en posant l'assiette sur la table basse.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. » répondis-je en me levant du canapé.

J'évitais soigneusement son regard, livre en main pour retourner dans ma chambre, mais il me barra la route en attrapant mon poignet dans sa main. Cette douceur me déroutait à chaque fois.

« Excuse-moi, Hermione. »

Non, non pas d'excuses…

« Si je m'étais comporté autrement avec toi ça aurait éveillé les soupçons. » me dit-il. « Autant chez mes potes que chez les tiens. »

Là, s'en était trop ! Je me retournais un peu trop vivement et m'écartais de lui.

« Ce serait si mal que ça de montrer que tu n'es pas le sale con que tu t'évertues à montrer aux autres ? » claquai-je.

« Hermione… »

« Non, j'en ai assez ! » le coupai-je en faisant un pas en arrière. « Pansy t'a collé toute l'après-midi, elle s'est moquée de moi devant tes copains et t'as ris. »

« Je sais, et je suis désolé. » me dit-il en tentant de maîtriser la colère qui semblait bouillir en lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? »

« J'attendais plus qu'un simple _je suis désolé_. » lui dis-je. « Drago, celui que tu montres à toute l'école, ce n'est pas le vrai toi, et si tu continues dans cette voie, je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi. »

« Qu… quoi ? »

C'était comme si je venais de lui mettre une claque. _Littéralement !_ Le choc qui se peignit sur son visage était insupportable, mais je ne laissais mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ma décision.

« On n'aurait jamais dû laisser les choses aller aussi loin entre nous. » dis-je. « C'était une erreur. »

« Quoi ? Non, non non non non non, ce n'était pas une erreur. » me dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Il m'embrassa avec une passion qui me désorienta. « Hermione tu, tu ne comprends pas je, j'ai envie de montrer aux autres que je ne suis pas ce… cet enfoiré que je suis avec les autres. Le vrai Drago, c'est celui qui est avec toi, et ce type-là me fait peur. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en oubliant l'espace d'une minute ma décision de le quitter. « Que crains-tu pour préférer être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ? »

« Hermione… » souffla-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Il libéra mon visage et fit les cent pas dans le salon. « Je… tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de grandir dans une famille comme la mienne. Mon père… »

Il se retourna vers moi, et la distance entre nous était insupportable. Je l'aimais réellement, mais étais-je en droit de le lui dire ?

« Si mon père venait à apprendre que j'ai des sentiments pour une Moldue… »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Il a des sentiments pour moi ? L'incrédulité dû se lire sur mon visage, parce qu'il revint vers moi en grandes enjambées pour me prendre de nouveau le visage entre ses mains.

« Comment est-ce qu'un garçon pourrait passer du temps avec toi sans éprouver des sentiments ? » dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. « On est peut-être différent tous les deux, mais tu fais de moi quelqu'un de bien, et ça me fait peur. »

« _Tu es_ quelqu'un de bien. » Je m'écartais de ses mains pour aller poser mon livre sur la table. Cette conversation prenait une tournure inattendue, bien que ma décision n'eût pas changé. « Drago, le passé de tes parents ne définit pas qui tu es. C'est à toi de décider de la personne que tu veux devenir, et je ne peux pas t'aider autrement qu'en mettant fin à ce qui se passe entre nous. »

« S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. » Il revint vers moi, et j'étais coincée entre lui et la table. « J'ai besoin de ça. _De toi !_ »

Il m'embrassa, et je lui rendis son baiser. _Une dernière fois…_ J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, et il me souleva de terre. Mes jambes autour de sa taille, il nous emmena dans sa chambre. Nos gestes étaient à la fois incertains et déterminés. Je lui enlevais sa robe de sorcier, son pull et défit sa cravate. Il enleva le haut de mon pyjama, libérant mes seins nus. Mes mains se baladèrent sur son torse quand il se retrouva nu. J'avais besoin de mémoriser la texture et la saveur de sa peau sous mes doigts et dans ma bouche. Je l'embrassais, déposant des baiser sur sa peau, descendant jusqu'à ses abdos parfaitement sculptés. L'idée que ce soit la dernière fois que je le touche me nouait l'estomac. Je déboutonnais son pantalon, bien décidé à profiter de chaque seconde qu'il nous restait avant que je ne nous brise le cœur. Je le pris dans ma bouche dès que son pantalon eut atterrit sur ses chevilles. C'était la première fois que je lui faisais ce genre de chose, et le grognement qui s'échappait de sa bouche suffi pour que je continue sur ma lancée. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux qu'il avait détaché, puis, il tira sur mes boucles et de son autre main, m'attrapa le bras pour me ramener à sa bouche. Il m'embrassa longuement, me porta et m'allongea sur son lit. A son tour, il parcouru mon corps de caresses et de baisers, s'attardant sur ma poitrine qu'il suçotait et mordillait avant de descendre mon pantalon et de me l'ôter. Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes jambes, et pour une fois il ne s'attarda pas sur ma féminité. Il m'embrassa, et il me pénétra d'un mouvement fluide et rapide. J'aurais pu dire _non_ , changer d'avis, mais je voulais le sentir une dernière fois se mouvoir en moi. Réussirais-je un jour à éprouver des sentiments pour un autre homme ? J'en doutais fort. Drago plongea son regard dans le mien. Un regard aussi désespéré que ses coups de reins. Il ne voulait pas _« rompre »_ avec moi, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas arrêter, mais son attitude de ces derniers jours ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix. L'orgasme nous frappa en même temps, et Drago ne se retira pas comme il le faisait d'habitude. On était tous les deux couverts de sueur, et quand il s'allongea sur le côté, il m'attira avec lui.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit ! »

Je répondis d'un hochement de tête. Il sourit, et m'attira contre lui. Autant profiter au maximum de ces derniers instants.

Sauf que je fus incapable de m'endormir, au contraire de Drago. A un moment donné, il s'est allongé sur le dos, et j'en ai profité pour quitter le confort de ses bras, et sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Dans la salle de bain, après avoir poussé le verrou, je me hâtais sous la douche, et dès que l'eau chaude se déversa sur moi, je me laissais tomber à genoux et je pleurais. J'ai déjà eu une peine de cœur, lorsque j'ai découvert que Cormac m'avait trompé, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais à cet instant. J'ai été amoureuse de Cormac, et me séparer de lui a été dur, mais il m'avait trahi. Nous avions passé trois ans ensemble, et il avait été mon premier en tout. Je sais qu'il m'aimait aussi, mais il a eu la faiblesse d'aller voir ailleurs. Nous avions eu de bons moments tous les deux, mais ce qu'il a fait m'a prouvé que nous n'étions pas destinés à passer notre vie ensemble. J'ignorais si Drago était fait pour moi. Il pourrait l'être, s'il ne laissait pas son héritage génétique définir ce qu'il était réellement. Il devait le découvrir, et sans aucune ingérence de ma part. Une fois que mes larmes cessèrent, je me redressais et je me lavais. Je m'enroulais dans mon peignoir, me séchais les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette avant de les attacher en chignon. Je me glissais sous mes draps rouges, et j'attendis que le jour se lève. Je m'habillais d'un jean et d'un pull épais rouge. Je mis de simples baskets avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. La porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit, et ce dernier entra, nu. Je détournais la tête et me rinçais la bouche puis, retournais dans ma chambre. J'enroulais mon écharpe rouge et or autour du cou, enfilais une veste chaude et, ma baguette dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, je m'apprêtais à quitter ma chambre quand :

 _« Tu avais promis de rester cette nuit. »_

Je fermais les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Avec tout le courage que j'avais, je me retournais pour lui faire face. Ouf, il avait mis son peignoir vert et argent.

« Ça n'aurait rien changé, Drago. Ma décision est prise. On arrête. » dis-je d'une voix fatiguée. « Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas aimer un garçon qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, ni qui il est. »

« Mais, c'est toi que je veux. » me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. « Je veux être celui que tu veux que je sois mais… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. » lui dis-je en souriant faiblement. Je portais ma main à sa joue. « Celui que tu es vraiment, c'est celui qui m'a séduite, qui me demande de lui parler du bouquin Moldue que je lis, ou qui se soucie de savoir si j'ai assez mangé au dîner, ou bien qui me demande de relire son devoir de Métamorphoses parce qu'il n'est pas certain d'avoir bien fait. Ce n'est pas celui qui se moque des autres juste pour se marrer. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Drago, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Un nom ne fait pas tout. Souviens-toi de ça quand tu auras des doutes ! »

Je me redressais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, et je lui murmurais :

« Je t'aime ! »

Et je quittais ma chambre, puis ma Salle Commune. Dans le couloir, je laissais les larmes couler une dernière fois sur mes joues avant de me reprendre et de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

* * *

L'histoire prend une tournure comme je les aime. Je ne vais pas les torturer en les séparant longtemps, mais il y aura quelques embûches sur la route du bonheur ^^ Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre suivant !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Bien le bonjour mes chers amis lecteurs, et amies lectrices,

En ce jour spécial, où je fête l'anniversaire de ma page facebook, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture *-*

* * *

 _Drago_

Alors c'était ça, être amoureux ? Dommage que je l'aie découvert en même temps que la sensation de se faire arracher le cœur. Hermione m'aimait, mais elle a quand même mis fin à notre… C'est vrai au juste, à _notre quoi_? Ce n'était même pas une histoire d'amour cachée. On s'envoyait en l'air, rien de plus. Mes sentiments pour elle étaient bien là, je les ressentais faire battre mon cœur à chaque seconde de ma vie depuis plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années. Chacune de mes respirations étaient tâchées par cette fille qui avait chamboulée ma vie. Dès ma première année, j'ai été intriguée par cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Moldue. Son petit côté studieux me faisait rire, au début, mais très vite, je m'étais rendu compte qu'au fond, j'étais comme elle. J'étais un bon élève, toujours de bonnes notes et une bonne relation avec mes professeurs. Quant à mes camarades, c'était une toute autre histoire. J'ai toujours cru que le nom des Malefoy définissait qui j'étais, et ma façon de me comporter. J'avais tort.

 _« Monsieur, Monsieur réveillez-vous ! »_

J'ouvris les yeux, pensant être dans ma chambre à l'école, mais non. La petite voix nasillarde de notre Elfe de Maison m'a sorti de mon sommeil sans aucun rêve. Merde, je n'ai même pas rêvé d'Hermione.

« Dobby, pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? » marmonnai-je alors que j'étais allongé sur le ventre, mon bras gauche pendant dans le vide.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais le Maître vous attend pour le petit-déjeuner. » me dit-il.

Par _Maître_ , il parlait de mon père.

« Dis-lui que je n'ai pas faim. » soufflai-je en le regardant.

Dobby était un Elfe de Maison très gentil, mais malheureusement, mon père se comportait comme un véritable enfoiré avec lui. Quand je le vis se triturer les doigts de nervosité, je compris que je ne devais pas le renvoyer avec une réponse qui ne plairait pas à Lucius Malefoy.

« D'accord, donne-moi dix minutes. » soupirai-je en m'étalant sur le dos.

« Monsieur ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Allez-vous bien ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment ! » répondis-je, avant de finalement me lever de mon lit.

Après une douche froide – il me fallait au moins ça pour reprendre mes esprits – j'enfilais un jean noir, avec un débardeur blanc et un pull noir. J'allais pour me sécher les cheveux d'un coup de baguette, mais je me contentais de donner un coup de serviette et de les laisser comme ça. Ça faisait tâche en comparaison de ma tenue, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. Hermione adorait quand mes cheveux étaient dans cet état. Les premières fois où on couchait ensemble, pendant l'été où je me rendais chez elle en l'absence de ses parents, ou même en pleine nuit, j'avais toujours une coupe de cheveux impeccable, mais Hermione fourrageait dans ma crinière chaque fois qu'on faisait l'amour. Putain, elle me manquait. Je rejoignais mes parents dans la salle à manger.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » me sermonna mon père.

« Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller. » m'excusai-je en m'asseyant.

« Tu n'es pas souffrant, j'espère. » me demanda ma mère.

« Non, ça va. » la rassurai-je. « C'est juste le rythme des dernières années qui est difficile. Avec l'entraînement, les matchs, plus mes devoirs et mes responsabilités de Préfet-en-Chef, c'est épuisant. »

« Je n'en reviens pas que Dumbledore ait pu nommer cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe à ce poste avec toi. » claqua mon père.

Les mains sur les genoux, je les serrais si fort que mes jointures craquèrent. _Respire Drago, respire !_

« Lucius ! » le réprimanda ma mère.

« Je ne dis que la vérité. » dit mon père en fermant l'édition du jour de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. « Dire que tu es obligé de partager une Salle Commune avec cette… _fille_. »

« Lucius, ça suffit. » dit ma mère. « Tu ne la connais même pas. »

Non, il ne la connaissait pas. Moi, en revanche, je la connaissais par cœur. Je desserrais mes doigts pour prendre la tasse de thé que me servit Dobby. Merde, si Hermione me voyait accepter qu'un Elfe de Maison aussi gentil que Dobby était le larbin de la maison. Non, je préférais ne pas y penser. Je buvais ma tasse de thé en essayant de faire abstraction des préjugés de mon père à l'encontre des Moldues, et surtout de mon Hermione. Cette fille m'avait jeté un sort par sa simple existence. Un seul regard de sa part suffisait à me mettre à terre. Ce n'était que le jour où elle m'avait fait comprendre que c'était terminé entre nous que j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Quand elle a quitté notre Salle Commune ce matin-là, je me suis effondré sous la douche comme une vraie fillette de neuf ans. Les jours passaient, et je n'allais pas mieux, même si je faisais bonne figure devant mes copains, mais je prenais moins de plaisir à emmerder les autres. En avais-je déjà pris ? Au début, peut-être, mais plus depuis que je m'intéressais à ma belle lionne. Elle me manquait terriblement.

 _« Drago ! »_

« Hum ? » fis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

« Tu nous écoutes, au moins ? » me demanda mon père.

« Non, désolé. » répondis-je en beurrant un toast grillé.

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda ma mère.

Elle était toujours bienveillante. C'est vrai, elle a fait partie des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu, ni entendu dénigrer un Moldue. Pas devant moi, en tout cas.

« Je vais bien, je suis fatigué c'est tout. »

Je terminais mon petit-déjeuner en répondant vaguement aux questions de mes parents. Je retournais dans ma chambre sans attendre leur permission, et je m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je n'étais rentré que depuis deux jours, et je voulais déjà retourner à Poudlard. J'aurais peut-être dû rester là-bas, mais y rester sans Hermione pendant deux semaines… autant être chez moi. Rester dans mon lit ne me servirait à rien, alors je me levais, mis un manteau et une écharpe, et j'allais me promener dans l'immense jardin du Manoir. La neige avait tout recouvert, et un blanc immaculé m'accueillit lorsque je mis les pieds dans le jardin. _Le passé de tes parents ne définit pas qui tu es._ Je n'arrêtais pas d'y repenser. Hermione avait raison. Mes parents, et une bonne partie de ma famille et de son entourage avait servis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais la guerre était terminée. Il ne reviendrait jamais, alors pourquoi vivre avec de la haine pour les humains ? Après tout, nous étions nous aussi des êtres humains, la seule différence étant que nous vivions dans un monde magique. Hermione était née sans pouvoirs magiques, mais c'était la meilleure sorcière que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de cette maison qui m'oppressait. Je transplanais loin de chez moi pour aller à Londres. J'y allais dans l'espoir de tomber sur ma lionne qui hantait mes pensées. Je marchais sur le Millenium Bridge, les mains dans les poches pour les protéger du froid. Mais qu'est-ce que le froid de l'hiver quand je l'étais déjà à l'intérieur ? J'aurais dû écouter mon cœur et envoyer valser toute la haine et la méchanceté que mon père avait infiltrées en moi pendant toutes ces années. Je ne détestais pas les Moldues, contrairement à lui. Grâce à Hermione, j'avais appris à mieux les connaitre. Désormais, je comprenais la fascination de Monsieur Weasley pour eux.

 _Flashback !_

 _« C'est quoi ce truc ? »_

 _J'avais retrouvé Hermione chez elle, pendant ce fameux été où nous passions deux fois par semaines des moments spectaculaires au pieu. Ses parents devaient rentrer tard, et j'avais fait l'amour à Hermione au moins trois fois. En caleçon, je me baladais dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle nous apportait à manger. Quand elle était rentrée dans la chambre avec un plateau, je fouinais dans ses affaires, et j'étais tombé sur un étrange appareil._

 _« C'est une chaine hi-fi ! » m'a-t-elle répondu en posant le plateau sur son lit._

 _« Une quoi ? »_

 _« Ça sert à écouter de la musique. » m'a-t-elle expliqué en me montrant ce que les Moldues appelaient CD. « On achète des CD, et on les met dedans. »_

 _Elle m'a montré comment m'y prendre, et la musique était étrange. Du moins, au début._

 _« Intéressant ! Tu te sers de la magie pour faire marcher ce truc ? » avais-je demandé._

 _« Ouais, d'une magie vraiment rare. » a-t-elle répondu, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. « L'électricité. »_

 _« C'est ça, moque-toi ! » ai-je maugrée avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le lit._

 _J'ai attrapé une fraise que j'ai enfourné dans la bouche, quand Hermione s'est planté devant moi et a défait son peignoir._

 _Fin du flashback !_

Ce souvenir m'arracha un sourire. Elle avait passé l'été à me faire découvrir des chanteurs Moldues et pleins de trucs qui n'étaient pas commun au monde des sorciers. Mon père aurait eu honte de moi à ce moment-là. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'aurait dit mon père si je faisais telle ou telle chose ? Je ressentais un énorme poids peser sur mes épaules, au point que je pourrais m'écrouler au milieu de tous ces Moldues. Certains se baladaient main dans la main, d'autres parlaient activement de chose et d'autre. J'en ai même entendu qui parlaient d'une fête pour le Nouvel An. _Merde,_ mes parents avaient organisé une soirée au Manoir, justement pour le Nouvel An. Il y aurait les sorciers les plus riches de notre monde. Y compris Pansy. Je devrais trouver un truc pour tomber malade pile ce soir-là…

 _Putain !_ Je stoppais net au milieu du pont, quand elle fut juste devant moi. Elle devait être à quelques pas seulement de moi, aussi belle que le jour où on a tous quitté Poudlard pour les vacances. Une longue veste noire la protégeait du froid, ainsi qu'un bonnet gris et rouge sur ses cheveux lisses et magnifiques. Elle portait un jean beige et une paire de bottes noires avec des talons vertigineux mais épais. Merde, la voir en talons me faisait un putain d'effet. Elle m'avait vu aussi, et s'était figé comme moi. Je fis le premier pas et m'avançais vers elle. Mon cœur loupa un battement quand elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. _Y a de l'espoir pour nous…_ J'en étais sûr.

« Salut ! » dis-je en m'arrêtant à seulement quelques centimètres.

« Salut ! »

Entendre sa voix me faisait un bien fou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Londres ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de chez moi. » répondis-je, honnête. « Et de réfléchir. »

« De réfléchir à quoi ? »

Elle était très curieuse, mais c'était un trait de caractère que j'aimais chez elle.

« A pleins de choses. A ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as quitté. » expliquai-je en faisant un pas de plus dans sa direction. « Et tu avais raison. Je ne suis pas mon père, et je n'ai aucune envie de devenir comme lui. »

Elle esquissa un sourire furtif, et elle détourna les yeux. Non, certainement pas. Avec autant de délicatesse dont j'étais capable, je pris son menton dans ma main, et tournais son visage vers le mien. Elle avait les yeux brillants. J'ignorais si c'était à cause du froid, de l'émotion ou parce qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.

« Tu me manques, Hermione, mais tu as eu raison de me quitter. » lui dis-je en glissant mon bras libre autour de sa taille.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » demanda-t-elle en soutenant mon regard.

« Parce qu'il faut que tu le saches. » répondis-je en gardant mon regard ancré au sien. « Il faut que tu saches que moi aussi, je t'aime. »

« Drago… »

« Non, laisse-moi finir. » l'interrompis-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je ne te mérite pas, Hermione, et je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aimerais une Moldue, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, et je ne le veux pas. Être avec toi me rend meilleur, ta présence fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de bon en moi, et je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour être digne de toi. Je vais te prouver que tu as eu raison depuis le début à mon sujet. Je t'aime, Hermione Granger. »

Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser, mais à la place, j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle et je la serrais contre moi. Elle me rendit mon étreinte, et après une éternité, elle me murmura un _je t'aime_ plein de désespoir. Je lui fis la promesse que j'allais changer et cesser de me comporter comme un abruti. Je la raccompagnais chez elle, et je transplanais une fois qu'elle fut à l'abri du froid.

Les jours passèrent sans que je n'aie plus aucune nouvelle d'Hermione. Quand je l'ai ramené chez elle, je lui ai promis de la retrouver à la rentrée pour qu'on puisse avoir une longue discussion sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre. Après tout, notre Salle Commune n'appartenait qu'à nous. Le soir du Jour de l'An était vite arrivé, et j'ai dû mettre un costume et soigner ma coiffure. Pfff, je l'ébouriffais à la moindre occasion. J'ai évité Pansy toute la soirée, que j'ai passé avec mes potes mais je ne prenais plus plaisir à me moquer de qui que ce soit.

« Hey, Pansy est canon ce soir ! » me dit Crabbe. « Tu comptes te remettre avec elle ? »

« Je préférerais plutôt me jeter dans le Lac Noir. » marmonnai-je en vidant mon verre.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle laisse entendre. » dit Blaise.

« Arrêtez de me parler de cette garce, d'accord ? » claquai-je.

« C'est bon, calme-toi ! » me dit Goyle.

Cette soirée était une très mauvaise idée. J'allais me planquer dans un coin reculé du Manoir, quand Dobby vint me chercher, sur ordre de mon père.

« Dobby, tu crois que c'est mal de vouloir changer ? » lui demandai-je.

« Euh, non Monsieur. » me répondit-il.

« Tu trouves que je ressemble à mon père ? Que je suis comme lui ? » demandai-je à nouveau.

Je savais que je ne l'étais pas. Je me comportais comme un connard parce que je pensais devoir le faire. Parce que mon nom de famille était respecté, mais je savais que ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons.

« Monsieur est gentil avec Dobby ! » me dit-il.

« Je suis désolé de la façon dont mon père te traite. » m'excusai-je. « Si je pouvais te libérer, je le ferais. »

Je retournais aux festivités.

« Fais au moins semblant de passer une bonne soirée. » me dit mon père. « Va retrouver Pansy… »

« Non, certainement pas ! » répliquai-je. « Ecoute papa, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais je ne suis plus avec elle, et je ne retournerais jamais avec elle. Et n'essaie même pas d'arranger quoi que ce soit entre elle et moi. »

Au lieu de rejoindre cette garce, j'allais dans le jardin. L'air froid de l'hiver me mordit la peau mais je m'en foutais complètement. Minuit approcha, et je préférais être ailleurs que dans la grande salle de réception. Je filais dans ma chambre, pour trouver cette garce qui s'y était introduite.

« Dégage ! »

Elle portait une robe noire moulante dos-nu qui avait un décolleté plongeant. Ça m'aurait excité il y a un an, mais plus aujourd'hui. Cette fille ne me faisait plus le moindre effet. D'ailleurs, m'a-t-elle déjà fait de l'effet, ou était-ce uniquement le côté sexe ?

« Non ! »

Elle se leva et détacha sa robe. Et merde ! Voilà qu'elle était à poil au milieu de ma chambre. Je détournais la tête en soufflant.

« Je sais que t'as envie de moi Drago. »

« Je n'ai plus envie de toi depuis longtemps, Pansy. » lui dis-je en évitant soigneusement de la regarder. « Sors de ma chambre ! »

« Non ! »

J'allais la tuer ! Quand elle me toucha, je fis un bond en arrière et m'éloignais le plus possible de cette vipère. Ma baguette en main, je fis un mouvement du poignet et je lui renvoyais sa robe.

« Tu… tu me repousses ? » s'effara-t-elle.

« Oui, je te repousse. » dis-je en la regardant. « Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne veux plus jamais coucher avec toi, et je ne veux plus que tu me colles dans l'espoir que je revienne vers toi. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois partie de ma chambre quand je reviendrais. »

Et je transplanais loin de cette foutue barraque. Je me retrouvais dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle était sur son lit en train de lire, et ma venue la fit sursauter.

« Drago ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se levant, une main sur le cœur. « T'es dingue ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Excuse-moi je… il fallait que je quitte le Manoir. » dis-je en regardant la porte ouverte.

« Mes parents ne sont pas là. » me dit Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je soupirais avant de m'asseoir sur son lit. Un lit qui me rappelait de magnifique souvenir. Je lui avais fait l'amour de nombreuses fois dans cette chambre, et sur ce lit. J'étouffais mon désir et je lui expliquais la soirée débile que donnaient mes parents chaque année pour les fêtes, et je terminais par Pansy, qui se déshabillait devant moi.

« Je n'ai rien ressenti d'autre que de la gêne, et du dégoût. » lui dis-je en tournant la tête vers elle. Hermione s'était assise à ma gauche au début de mon récit. « Hermione, être avec toi m'a changé plus que tu ne le crois. Je suis incapable de ressentir du désir pour une autre fille à part toi. Tu es la seule avec qui je veux être. La seule que j'ai envie d'embrasser, la seule à qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour. Je ne crois pas que ça changera de sitôt. »

Elle se leva, et je crus qu'elle allait me demander de m'en aller, mais elle ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé avant de se retourner vers moi pour me tendre sa main. Une main que je pris, et je me levais à mon tour. Elle m'enleva ma veste, détacha mon nœud papillon et déboutonna ma chemise. Quand j'en fus débarrassé, le regard d'Hermione me transperçait.

« Tu me manques aussi, Drago. »

Elle enleva son t-shirt. Dépourvu du moindre soutien-gorge, j'avais une vue imprenable sur ses seins magnifiques et ronds. Hermione prit mon visage entre ses mains, et me donna un baiser qui m'atteignit jusqu'au tréfond de mon âme. Je lui fis l'amour avec la douceur qu'elle méritait, et le soulagement s'empara de moi quand elle se blottit contre moi après. Nous restions nus sous les draps, la tête d'Hermione reposant sur mon torse, et ma main gauche caressant ses cheveux.

« J'ignore la réaction de mes parents et de mes amis quand ils apprendront que j'aime une Moldue, mais tu sais quoi ? » Elle se redressa pour me regarder. « Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Ma belle, intelligente, et sexy lionne. »

Le sourire dont se fendit son visage était le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu.

« Mes amis ne vont pas très bien le prendre. » finit-elle par dire, les bras sur mon torse.

Elle posa son menton sur ses bras, et fit une moue que je trouvais adorable.

« Ça te dérange ? » demandai-je, appréhendant sa réaction.

« Je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer, Drago. » me répondit-elle. « Et je le ferais bien comprendre à tous ceux et celles qui nous critiqueront. Ils ne connaissent pas le vrai Drago Malefoy, pas comme moi en tout cas. »

« Alors, c'est officiel ? » demandai-je. « On est un vrai couple ? »

« Seulement si tu le veux, toi aussi. » me dit-elle en me regardant.

Je la fis rouler sur le dos, m'allongeant entre ses jambes délicates.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie à proprement parler, mais avec toi je suis prêt à essayer. » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il était quatre heures du matin quand je me rhabillais. Hermione avait enfilé un peignoir en soie qui laissait ses belles jambes bien en vues.

« Attendons d'être à Poudlard pour nous montrer, tu veux bien ? » me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. « Je parlerais à Harry et Ron dès qu'on sera au château. »

« J'espère que je ne me prendrais pas de coup de poing. » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les laisserais pas faire. » m'assura-t-elle. « Tout comme je ne laisserais pas ta petite bande me mener la vie dure. Si Pansy me cherche, elle me trouvera. Je n'hésiterais pas à la transformer en furet, même si ça doit me coûter des points et des heures de retenues. »

« Je lui clouerais le bec avant même qu'elle ait pu proférer la moindre insulte. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

De retour chez moi, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. La fête était finie depuis bien longtemps, mais je transplanais directement dans ma salle de bain. Je pris une douche bien chaude qui me fit le plus grand bien. En serviette, je retournais dans ma chambre, où ma mère faisait les cent pas, vêtue de sa robe de soirée.

« Maman ? » dis-je, étonné de la voir encore debout à cette heure-là. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

« Drago, le ciel soit loué, tu vas bien. » dit-elle, soulagée.

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je en allant à mon dressing.

« Nous étions inquiets. » me répondit-elle, sans me suivre. « Pansy était en larmes et, elle nous a dit que tu t'étais mal comportée avec elle. »

 _La garce !_ Je mis un jogging et un débardeur avant de sortir de mon dressing.

« Pansy a dit ça. » raillai-je avant de rire. « Maman, cette fille est une emmerdeuse, et elle vous a baratinée. »

« Que dis-tu ? »

« Je suis monté dans ma chambre pour être seul, et Pansy m'attendait. Je lui ai dit de sortir, mais elle s'est mise à poil. » Ma mère eut un hoquet de stupeur. « Tiens, elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Bizarre, non ? Je lui ai dit que je ne coucherais plus avec elle, que je ne voulais plus jamais qu'elle m'approche, et je suis partie faire un tour. »

« Jusqu'à quatre heures du matin ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Drago, mon chéri, je ne cautionne pas le comportement de Pansy, et je vais avoir une discussion avec elle sur les mensonges qu'elle nous a servis à ton père et moi, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour partir comme ça. »

« Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'ici. » avouai-je en allant m'asseoir sur mon lit. « Tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. »

« Alors explique-moi ! » me dit-elle en me rejoignant. « Drago, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Si je t'en parle, je ne serai plus le bienvenu dans cette maison. » lui dis-je.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Parce que… parce que je suis amoureux. » je dis en relevant la tête. « Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, tu diras tout à papa. »

Je me levais de mon lit et je fis les cent pas avant de me tourner de nouveau vers ma mère.

« Si papa l'apprend, il s'en prendra à elle… »

« Mais il ne ferait jamais ça. » le défendit-elle en se levant à son tour.

« Maman, je sais ce que papa était. » lui avouai-je. « J'ai vu la marque sur son avant-bras, et la manière dont il est avec moi, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de celle que j'aime. »

« Ton père n'est plus cet homme. » m'assura-t-elle.

« Ah non ? » arquai-je en la fixant. « Maman, je refuse d'être comme lui. Je refuse de nourrir des préjugés sur les Moldues, de me comporter comme un crétin à longueur de journée. Je suis peut-être un Malefoy, mais je ne veux pas que mon nom me définisse. La fille que j'aime… »

« Je crois que j'ai compris. » me coupa-t-elle.

« Je ne renoncerais pas à elle, maman, même si pour ça, je dois subir ta colère et celle de papa, même s'il menace de me renier et de me couper les vivres. » la prévins-je. « C'est pour elle que je veux devenir quelqu'un de bien. »

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien. » martela ma mère en s'avançant vers moi. « Tu l'aimes réellement au point de te mettre ton père à dos ? »

« Je suis prêt à tout risquer pour elle. » acquiesçai-je. « Et elle se moque de mon nom. Elle se moque de mon statut, ou de mon argent. Elle est la seule à Poudlard à voir le vrai _moi_. Et je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Je passais cinq bonnes minutes à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé entre Hermione et moi avant et après notre rupture.

« C'est là que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. »

« Les hommes, vous êtes tous pareils. » souffla ma mère, m'arrachant un sourire. « C'est ta colocataire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est elle ! » avouai-je. « C'est quelqu'un de bien, maman. »

« Bon, nous ferons comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. » me dit-elle. « Quand ton père reviendra de chez les Parkinson, je lui dirais que Pansy te harcèle parce que tu l'as quitté, que tu as eu besoin de prendre l'air et que tu as perdu la notion du temps. Je tairais le reste. »

« Et si jamais il apprend la vérité, sur Hermione ? » demandai-je.

« Je vais écrire une lettre à Severus. » me répondit-elle. « Il saura quoi faire si ton père débarque à Poudlard pour causer du tort à cette jeune fille ou, qui sait ce qui lui passera par la tête. »

Je l'espérais !

* * *

Alors, est-ce que vous aimez cette petite dualité chez Drago ? Perso, j'adore jouer avec les deux facettes de sa personnalité, surtout quand il est avec Hermione !

A bientôt, pour la suite !

Aurélie !


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Hello,

Je vous retrouve pour la suite. C'est une fiction que je prends plaisir à écrire je l'avoue. Comme toutes mes histoires en fait. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices *-*

* * *

 _Hermione !_

A notre retour à Poudlard, j'avais fait traîner deux longues semaines avant de parler de ma relation avec Drago, à mes amis. Moi, nerveuse ? Pfff ! Complètement ! Je me moquais de leur avis. J'étais amoureuse de Drago, et je n'en avais pas honte, mais la réaction de mes amis m'angoissait. J'en connaissais deux qui ne seraient pas content, et j'avais vu juste. Je leur avais donné rendez-vous dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavande, Luna, Neville, Seamus et Dean. Nous n'avions pas de cours le dimanche, et nous étions tous habillés normalement. Je leur racontais tout dans les moindres détails, y compris le fait que ces derniers mois, on se voyait uniquement pour le côté physique. Personne ne réagissait, pas même à la fin de mon récit. Ils me regardaient comme si j'avais un troisième œil au milieu du front. Comme aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche, je rajoutai :

« Ecoutez, je ne vous en parle pas pour vous demander votre avis, ni même pour avoir votre bénédiction. Drago et moi on est ensemble, que ça plaise ou non. »

« Tu te moques de nous ? » répliqua Ron. « Mais enfin Hermione, ce type se comporte comme un salaud avec tout le monde, et ça fait sept ans que ça dure. »

« Non Ron, il n'est pas comme ça. » dis-je en défendant le _vrai_ Drago. « Vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi je le connais. »

« Mais il fait tout ça pour t'embobiner. » claqua Ron. « Sa famille déteste les Moldues, et du jour au lendemain il se trouve une conscience ? »

« Calme-toi, Ron ! » lui dit Ginny.

« C'est vrai, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver contre elle. » dit Dean, qui me regardait droit dans les yeux. « Je ne te juge pas, Hermione, et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne prends jamais de décision à la légère mais, Ron a raison sur le fait que Drago n'a jamais fait d'effort pour se montrer différent envers nous. »

« Je sais, et il en a pris conscience quand on a rompu avant les vacances. » leur dis-je. « Vous ne savez pas dans quel contexte il a été élevé. Il ne veut pas ressembler à son père… »

« C'est ce qu'il prétend ! »

Harry intervenait pour la première fois. Sa voix était calme, mais dure. Je pouvais comprendre sa réticence. Leur réticence à tous. Mais j'étais bien décidé à leur faire comprendre que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance.

« Harry, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. A vrai dire, il n'a jamais rien fait pour changer parce qu'il pensait qu'il était obligé de se comporter comme ça, mais crois-moi, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que le vrai Drago n'est pas celui que vous connaissez. »

« J'te crois ! » me dit Luna, de sa petite voix fluette.

Elle sortait avec Neville depuis trois ans maintenant, et je n'avais jamais vu un couple aussi mieux assorti que ces deux-là.

« Tu… tu la crois ? » répéta Ron, incrédule.

« Oui ! » dit simplement Luna. « Et j'ai vu Drago aider un premier année l'autre jour. »

Ron était sur le point de répliquer, mais je commençais à en avoir assez alors je l'interrompis en tentant de garder mon calme.

« C'est bon Ron on a compris. Tu détestes Drago et tu le crois incapable de changer. »

« Il se sert de toi, et tu le sais. » claqua Ron.

« Il se sert de moi ? » répétai-je en riant, mais de nervosité. « Alors, dans ce cas-là je me sers de lui moi aussi, puisque j'ai passé des mois à coucher avec lui sans que personne ne le sache. »

« On se calme tous les deux. » dit Ginny en se mettant au milieu. « Visiblement, on n'a pas notre mot à dire, et ça me va très bien. Je te fais confiance Hermione, mais je garde une part de réserve tant que Drago ne nous aura pas prouver qu'il est sincère avec toi. »

« C'est la meilleure ! » soupira Ron.

« C'est bon, Ron, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » soupira Lavande. « Ce que tu peux être borné. Ah, ne la ramène pas ! »

Ron ferma la bouche et ravala les mots qui s'apprêtaient à en sortir.

« Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sais ce que tu fais, et que tu sois heureuse. » lui dit Dean.

« Seamus, Neville ? » je me tournais vers eux, attendant une réponse. « Je sais que Drago n'a jamais été tendre, surtout avec toi Neville mais… »

« Oh, on était des gosses. » dit Neville. « On l'est toujours, mais il faut avancer. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Neville. » dit Seamus.

« Tu vas supporter Serpentard au Quidditch ? » me demanda Ginny, en croisant les bras et me lançant un regard de défi.

« Alors là, même pas en rêve ! » répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago a beau être mon petit ami désormais, je restais fidèle à la maison Gryffondor.

« Bon, au moins ça ! » dit-elle avant de sourire. « Allez, les gars, vous dégagez. Une réunion entre fille s'impose. Vous ne voudriez certainement pas assister à ça. »

« Euh, j'ai un devoir de Potions à finir. » dit Seamus en partant très vite.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Dean.

Harry, Ron toujours bougon, et Neville, s'en allèrent à leur tour. Cette conversation m'avait épuisé. J'allais m'appuyer contre la rambarde en soupirant bruyamment. Sauter dans le vide aurait sans doute était moins douloureux que cette discussion. Non, je débloque totalement, là !

« Ce que les mecs peuvent être butés. »

« Ouais, Ron est un peu trop protecteur. » dit Lavande. « Vous devriez le voir quand un autre garçon a le malheur de me sourire. »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans le genre. » lui dit Ginny. « Bon, assez bavasser pour rien. Hermione, on veut tout savoir, et quand on dit tout… »

« Vous voulez que je vous donne des détails sur ma vie sexuelle avec Drago. » soupirai-je en allant m'asseoir sur les petites marches au fond de la tour. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant, et on va choquer Luna. »

Luna émit un léger gloussement qui ressemblait plus à un carillon.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? » demandai-je, étonnée par le petit rire de Luna.

« Disons que la petite Luna est une petite cachottière. » me dit Lavande. « Si tu savais ce que je l'ai surprise en train de faire avec Neville. »

« Non, Luna ? » m'étonnai-je en la regardant. « Je ne le crois pas. »

« Et alors ? On a bien le droit. » dit-elle en s'asseyant à même le sol.

« Oh mais, vous avez parfaitement le droit de vous faire du bien. » la rassura Ginny en prenant place à ma gauche, pendant que Lavande s'asseya à ma droite. « Avec Harry aussi on se fait beaucoup de bien. »

« Pitié, ces garçons sont comme des frères pour moi. » marmonnai-je en grimaçant.

« Allez, dis-nous comment est Drago. » me pressa Lavande. « Est-ce qu'il est aussi bien foutu qu'on le pense ? »

« Oui ! » répondis-je. Plus vite j'aurais répondu à leurs questions, plus vite je pourrais retourner à ma Salle Commune et oublier que cette conversation avait eu lieu. « Et il est méga doué au lit. Ça vous va ? »

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? » arqua Ginny.

J'ai quitté la Tour d'Astronomie au bout d'une heure, et quand j'ai regagné ma Salle Commune, je me suis laissé tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Enfin, ça ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à un soupir.

 _« C'était si éprouvant que ça ? »_

Le visage de Drago m'apparut à l'envers au-dessus de moi.

« Ouais ! Ron n'est pas ravi et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me reparle sans me lancer un regard noir. » avouai-je. « Ginny t'accorde le bénéfice du doute jusqu'à ce que tu prouves ta bonne foi. Harry reste sceptique, et les autres sont contents pour moi. »

« Je devrais peut-être leur parler ? » me proposa-t-il.

Il prit place sur le canapé, et s'allongea derrière moi. Heureusement que le canapé était assez grand pour nous deux.

« Peut-être ! »

« Je sais que j'ai du chemin à faire pour prouver que je ne suis pas ce qu'on pense de moi. » me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. « Ce qui va être plus difficile, c'est de me détacher du comportement de ma bande. Quoique, Blaise n'est pas un mauvais gars. »

« Non, il suit juste le mouvement. » dis-je.

« Je devrais sans doute lui parler seul à seul, pour voir sa réaction. » dit-il. « Je connais déjà celle de ma garce d'ex. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, je ne peux pas prédire leur réaction. »

« Tu sais, si jamais Pansy s'en prend à moi, je ne promets pas de ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. » lui dis-je en me retournant dans ses bras.

« Elle l'aura cherché. » m'assura-t-il. « Je t'aime, Hermione. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tes amis me croient. »

« Montre-leur le vrai Drago, et tout ira bien. »

Je l'embrassais, et je me sentis tout de suite bien mieux. On ne se promenait pas vraiment main dans la main dans les couloirs du château mais on ne s'ignorait plus. Je sentais les regards sur nous quand on était ensemble dans les couloirs ou ailleurs. Drago avait changé depuis notre retour à Poudlard. Il passait moins de temps avec sa bande à se moquer des autres. J'étais très fière de lui, il montrait sa vraie personnalité sans se soucier de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Le lendemain, j'avais une heure de libre dans l'après-midi, juste avant le cours de Métamorphoses du Professeur McGonagall, j'en avais profité pour m'isoler à la bibliothèque pour fignoler un devoir pour le Professeur Flitwick.

 _« Granger ? »_

Je levais la tête pour voir Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« On se détend Granger, je ne suis pas venu pour te lancer des vacheries à la tête, mais pour te parler. » me dit-il. « Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondis-je en posant ma plume.

Je bouchais l'encrier pour éviter que l'encre sèche.

« Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Drago m'a tout avoué, pour vous deux. » me dit-il, une fois assis en face de moi.

« Ravie de l'apprendre. » répondis-je en croisant les bras. « T'es venue me dire de rester loin de ton copain ? »

« Non, en fait, c'est tout le contraire. » me dit-il. « Ecoute, je sais que Serpentard n'est pas forcément un modèle de vertu, ou d'honneur ou de toutes ces conneries du temps de nos parents, mais on n'est pas forcé de se comporter comme eux. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi, Hermione. Je ne faisais que… »

« Suivre le mouvement ? » tentai-je à sa place.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. »

Je le croyais, mais je me gardais un droit de réserve jusqu'à preuve que je puisse lui faire confiance.

« Excuses acceptées ! » lui dis-je.

« J'espère qu'on pourra devenir ami. » me dit-il.

« Peut-être ! Seul le temps nous le dira. » répondis-je.

« Ouais ! Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller. McGonagall déteste qu'on soit en retard. »

C'était bien vrai.

« Tu finissais quel devoir ? » me demanda Blaise, sur le chemin de la classe.

« Celui du Professeur Flitwick. » répondis-je en tournant à droite.

« Mais, c'est pour la semaine prochaine. » me dit-il avant de soupirer. « Laisse tomber. On ne t'appelle pas Miss Je-Sais-Tout pour rien. »

Non, et j'assumais mon surnom.

« Plus vite j'ai fini un devoir, plus j'ai de temps libre. » lui appris-je, alors que nous arrivions devant la salle de Métamorphoses.

« Granger, tu passes ton temps libre à étudier. » me rappela-t-il.

« Hum, plus depuis quelques mois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » le taquinai-je.

« Argh, pitié je ne veux même pas y penser. » grimaça-t-il en entrant dans la salle.

McGonagall n'était pas encore là. Blaise alla s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de Drago, et moi, je rejoignis Lavande.

« Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi, maintenant ? » railla Ron.

« Grandis un peu Ron, on n'est pas sur un terrain de Quidditch ici. » répliquai-je en m'installant.

« Le rouquin boutonneux a raison. » claqua Pansy. « Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Des hoquets de stupeur résonnèrent autour de moi. Pansy venait de m'insulter de la plus ignoble des façons, et qui m'atteignit en plein cœur, mais je relevais la tête et je me tournais pour faire face à cette garce, mais Seamus m'a prise de cours.

« Là t'es allé trop loin ! »

« De quoi je me mêle, le sang-mêlé ? » lança-t-elle.

« Là c'est moi qui te le dis. » intervint Drago. « Hermione ne t'a jamais rien fait, alors arrête tes conneries et excuse-toi.

« Que je m'excuse ? » cracha-t-elle. « Pourquoi je m'excuserais, hein ? C'est la vérité. Ce n'est qu'une garce de Moldue. »

« Oui, c'est une Moldue, comme une partie des élèves de l'école. » rétorqua Drago.

« Depuis quand tu défends les Moldues ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Tu les détestes. »

« Je ne les déteste pas, et la garce dans l'histoire, c'est toi. » répondit-il en tentant de garder son calme. « Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai arrêté de me comporter comme un crétin. Ça ne m'avance à rien d'insulter les autres. »

« Moi, ça me fait du bien. » dit-elle fièrement. « Et depuis quand tu la défends ? T'es tombé amoureux d'elle ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse spontanée de Drago, le silence devint total. Drago, qui était assis à ma droite et quelques rangées derrière moi, me regarda. Je me contentais de hausser les épaules. Mes meilleurs amis étaient au courant, le sien aussi. La balle était dans son camp. Moi, j'avais décidé d'assumer pleinement le fait d'être tombée amoureuse d'un garçon complètement différent de moi.

« Eh bien, puisque tu veux la vérité, la voici. » Il se leva de sa chaise et se racla la gorge. Je vis Blaise se retenir de rire et moi, je retenais mon souffle. La main de Lavande se posa sur mon épaule et la serra pour me donner du courage pour encaisser ce qui risquait de sortir de la bouche de mon copain. « Moi, Drago Malefoy, de la Maison Serpentard, suis complètement amoureux d'Hermione Granger, de la Maison Gryffondor, et pour les emmerdeurs, oui je sais, c'est une Moldue doublée d'une intello, et je n'en ai rien à cirer. Donc, si ça fait chier quelqu'un, qu'il aille se faire foutre. »

Il s'approcha de moi, me faisant de me lever et là, il m'embrassait devant toute la classe, qui se mit à applaudir et à siffler. Quand il me relâcha, j'étais à bout de souffle.

 _« Je crois que vous pouvez vous rassoir, tous les deux ! »_

La voix de McGonagall nous fit tous sursauter, et Drago et moi reprenions nos places.

« Avant de commencer le cours, laissez-moi vous dire que la porte de mon bureau n'était pas complètement fermée, et que j'ai entendu tout ce qui s'est dit dans cette salle de classe. »

Oh oh !

« Miss Parkinson ? »

« Oui, Professeur ? »

« Vous passerez le mois qui vient en retenue, et c'est le Professeur Rogue qui décidera de la punition qu'il jugera nécessaire pour l'insulte ignoble que vous avez proféré envers votre camarade. Et j'enlève cinq points à Serpentard pour votre impertinence. Vous êtes peut-être une élève de Serpentard, mais notre monde a évolué, et il serait bon que vous vous comportiez autrement que la personne qui a fondé votre Maison. »

Le reste du cours se passa dans le silence. Avec le Professeur McGonagall, personne ne bronchait une oreille. Notre dernier cours de la journée, était justement celui de Rogue. McGonagall m'avait demandé de lui transmettre un message, qu'il déroula et lu pendant que nous étions deux par deux pour préparer une potion. Je faisais équipe avec Blaise, au grand détriment de Drago.

« Parkinson, je vous suspends de vos droits de Préfet. » aboya calmement Rogue.

« Quoi ? » s'écria celle-ci, alors qu'elle était en duo avec un élève de Poufsouffle. « Mais, vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Bien sûr que si, et j'irais en informer le Directeur après le cours. Et vous passerez le mois de retenue à aider le Professeur Chourave à nettoyer toutes les serres de l'école. Je vous suggère de faire très attention, certaines plantes sont assez volages. »

Je n'étais pas une personne qui aimait rire du malheur des autres, mais je ne la plaignis pas pour autant. C'est elle qui m'avait cherché. A la fin du cours, Blaise et moi avions fait la meilleure potion, et fait gagner dix points à nos Maisons. Harry et Drago étaient juste derrière nous.

« Vous faites des progrès, Potter. Continuez ! » l'encouragea Rogue, à la fin de l'heure. « Avec un peu plus de travail, vous obtiendrez un Optimal, à vos ASPIC ! »

« Je l'espère, Monsieur ! » dit Harry.

« Weasley, quant à vous, vous devriez fournir un tout petit peu plus d'effort, si vous souhaitez toujours devenir Auror. » poursuivit le professeur.

« Je fais de mon mieux, Professeur ! » dit Ron.

« Sachez tous que je mets en place une demi-journée de cours de soutien le samedi pour les élèves qui souhaiteraient s'améliorer en vue des ASPIC. Quelqu'un aimerait y participer ? »

« Moi ! » dit Lavande, en levant la main. « Je voudrais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. »

« Très bien, Miss Brown. » acquiesça Rogue.

Il alla derrière son bureau, et en sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'il posa sur son bureau.

« Les élèves intéressés, inscrivez-vous sur ce bout de parchemin. Vous avez toute la semaine pour y réfléchir. » nous dit-il.

Au final, presque la moitié de la classe s'y était inscrite. Ron avait hésité, mais il avait fini par s'y inscrire. Il était plus doué en Métamorphoses qu'en Potions, et il devait vraiment étudier s'il voulait réussir l'examen de Rogue.

« Haut les cœurs, Weasley ! » lui dit Drago, une fois sorti de la salle. « Rogue est plus sympa qu'il en a l'air. »

« Ouais, avec les Serpentard, peut-être. » grommela Ron.

« Ne crois pas ça ! » lui dit Blaise. « Il nous colle une retenue quand on la mérite, et il nous enlève aussi des points. »

« Ouais, si tu le dis ! » souffla Ron avant de se planter devant Drago, menaçant. « Si jamais, tu la fais souffrir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je te démolis, Malefoy. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. » lui dit Drago.

« Ouais bah, je me méfie quand même malgré ton p'tit numéro pendant le cours de Métamorphoses. » dit Ron.

« Temps mort, allez, on a entraînement ! » dit Harry en tirant Ron par le bras.

« Ce que les Weasley peuvent être borné. » soupira Lavande, à côté de moi. « On se voit au dîner ! »

J'acquiesçai. Moi qui pensais que les cours de l'après-midi se passeraient dans le calme, c'est loupé. Je suis épuisée !

« A plus tout le monde, je vais… »

« Profiter de ton temps-libre à la bibliothèque ? » me taquina Blaise.

Bon, maintenant que tout le monde – ou plutôt notre classe, même si toute l'école sera très vite au courant – savait pour Drago et moi, il était temps que je fasse preuve d'un peu plus de caractère.

« Oui Blaise, je vais profiter de mon temps-libre. » lui souriais-je. « Mais dans ma Salle Commune, avec quelqu'un que vous ne reverrez pas avant le banquet de ce soir. »

Je lançais à Drago un regard plein de sous-entendus tout en marchant en arrière vers les escaliers qui menaient hors des cachots.

« A plus, les gars ! »

 _« Tu couches avec cette traînée ? »_

Drago m'avait rejoint quand Pansy fit sa… _Pansy_ , sauf que je coupais l'herbe sous le pied de mon homme, et clouais le bec de cette folle qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

« Oui, _Pansy_ , il couche avec moi, et si jamais j'apprends que tu tentes de nous séparer, ou bien de lui sauter dessus, sache que je m'occuperais de ton cas. » répliquai-je, avant d'ajouter, mutine : « Au fait, le soir où tu l'as embrassé dans les cachots, tu sais, juste avant qu'il te repousse ? On s'est envoyé en l'air juste après. Ciao ! »

J'attrapais Drago par la main et, j'ai à peine mis un pied sur une marche qu'un éclat de rire, que je reconnus comme étant à Blaise, se fit entendre.

Une fois dans notre Salle Commune, j'agrippais Drago par le col de sa robe de sorcier, et je l'embrassais furieusement.

« Je devrais te gifler et te faire la gueule pendant des jours pour avoir fait ta déclaration devant toute la classe, mais je suis bien contente que tu l'aies fait. » lui dis-je en déboutonnant sa chemise. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de fêter le fait qu'on ne soit plus obligé de se cacher, par une intense partie de jambe en l'air ? »

« J'adore t'entendre parler comme ça. » me dit-il en collant de nouveau nos bouches.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, nous avions laissé une traînée de vêtements sur le sol, et on se laissa retomber sur mon lit, entièrement nu et en train de rire. On a fait l'amour, encore et encore, sans pouvoir nous arrêter. Enfin, si, on s'est arrêté pour nous reposer un peu, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de faire l'amour avec celui qu'on aimait sans plus avoir à se soucier de ce qu'on pouvait penser de notre couple.

* * *

Des disputes, des clashs... Des journées normales à Poudlard, quoi *-*

Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite, le chapitre 6 est déjà écrit ^^

Bizzz ! Aurélie *-*


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Bien le bonjour,

Je me passe de commentaire, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture *-*

* * *

 _Point de vue de Drago !_

Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait faire autant de bien de vivre au grand jour. Hermione et moi, on ne se cachait plus. C'était terminé. Depuis que je nous ai sortis du placard deux semaines plus tôt, on arrivait tous les matins dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner main dans la main, et je l'embrassais sans retenue au beau milieu des couloirs. Je ne me moquais plus d'elle chaque fois qu'elle levait la main en classe pour répondre à une question, qui conduisait toujours à donner plus de points à Gryffondor. Un jour, en cours de Botanique donné par le Professeur Chourave, elle avait donné une bonne réponse, et sa Maison avait remporté dix points. Malheureusement pour ma propre Maison, je ne réfléchis pas aussi vite que ma chérie. A ma droite, Goyle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et il avait toussoté un _« lèche-cul »_ qui ne m'avait pas plu, et il s'est retrouvé avec mon coude dans l'estomac dès que la prof c'était retourné. A la fin du cours, il m'a incendié pour lui avoir fait mal.

« La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant d'insulter ma copine devant moi. »

Et je n'ai pas baissé le ton quand je lui ai dit ça. Le reste des Gryffondor était sorti de la serre n°4 et m'avait entendu. Moi, je m'étais contenté d'attirer Hermione contre moi, enroulant mon bras autour de ses épaules et de l'embrasser sur le front avant de nous diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Plus personne ne prenait peur dans les couloirs quand on me voyait arriver. Je me montrais gentil, et je n'hésitais pas à remettre les élèves à leur place, Serpentard ou autre, si je les voyais se comporter comme je le faisais avant. Maintenant, même les premières années venaient me voir pour me demander des conseils ou de l'aide pour un devoir ou un sort qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à maîtriser. On était au mois de février, et je me sentais parfaitement bien. Pansy continuait de se comporter comme une parfaite garce et accumulait les heures de colles, et notre jauge de points baissait sans cesse. Un jour, elle allait se retrouver dans une mauvaise posture, et ce serait tant pis pour elle. Pour rattraper tous les points qu'elle nous faisait perdre, nous redoublions tous d'efforts, mais aujourd'hui, c'était à Blaise et à moi de jouer. Nous allions affronter Poufsouffle au Quidditch, et j'étais au taquet. Je venais de terminer mon petit-déjeuner, quand Hermione, sublime comme toujours, se leva de sa place et vint vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale moldue ? » cracha Pansy, qui était pourtant assise plusieurs rangées loin de moi.

« J'avoue que te voir être prise au piège dans un Filet du Diable me ferait jubiler, mais j'ai d'autres projets en tête que d'écouter tes insanités qui ne me font plus aucun effet. » répliqua Hermione, sans se défaire de son sourire, avant de se tourner vers moi. « Salut ! »

« Salut ! » je lui rendis son sourire. « Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma chérie ? »

« Je voulais simplement te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton match et, euh, te dire que si tu gagnes, ce dont je ne doute pas, eh bien… » Elle se plaça dans mon dos, et sans la moindre gêne, enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules, puis, masquant sa bouche délicieuse de sa main droite, elle me chuchota très bas à l'oreille des choses qui me firent écarquiller les yeux. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte, et ma tenue de Quidditch devint subitement trop serré. Surtout au niveau du bassin. « Compris ? »

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou tandis que je me raclais la gorge pour tenter de me calmer.

« Oui, compris ! »

J'avais la gorge sèche, mais Hermione me roula une pelle, qui me laissa sans voix, devant toute ma Maison, et elle s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Je dû, littéralement, courir hors de la Grande Salle pour aller prendre un bol d'air glacé afin de faire redescendre ma température corporelle. Il ne neigeait pas, pour l'instant, mais l'école toute entière était recouverte d'un immense manteau blanc. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations, et mon érection disparue. Bordel de merde, cette fille allait me le payer cher. Blaise me rejoignit, et ensemble, on se dirigea direct vers le stade.

« Qu'est-ce que Granger a bien pu te dire pour que tu réagisses comme ça, à table ? » me demanda-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« Rien qui ne te regarde. » répondis-je aussitôt.

« Avoue, c'était sur le sexe. » me chercha-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demandai-je à mon tour, alors que nous nous approchions du stade.

« C'est bon mon pote, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » me dit-il. « De toute la bande, je suis le seul qui ne t'ai fait aucun reproche sur Hermione. En fait, je lui ai même dit que je vous trouvais parfait l'un pour l'autre. Elle te fait du bien, et je l'ai remarqué très vite. Avec elle, tu deviens toi-même, et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'en avais marre de notre comportement. On n'est pas nos parents, tu sais ? »

« Ouais, je sais ! » soupirai-je. On entra dans les vestiaires où ont été entreposés nos balais. « J'ai fini par l'accepter, et heureusement sinon, Hermione et moi n'en serions pas là. »

« Vous formez un super couple. » me dit-il.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva. Une fois nos protections enfilées, balais en main, je regardais mon équipe en tant que capitaine et je leur dis, le plus sérieusement du monde :

« J'ai bien l'intention de gagner ce match, mais si l'un de vous s'amuse à massacrer un joueur adversaire pour le plaisir, je lui botterais le cul à la fin du match, c'est clair ? »

« C'est bon mec, on est entre nous. » ricana l'un des Batteurs de l'équipe. « Ne fais pas celui qui est devenu gentil… »

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » répliquai-je sans hausser le ton, mais en gardant mon sérieux. « Alors ferme-la ! »

« Hey… »

« Ton capitaine t'a dit de la boucler. » intervint Blaise. « On est des Serpentard, mais on n'est pas des brutes. »

« Parle pour toi. » dit le Gardien.

« Stop ! » claquai-je, ramenant le silence autour de moi. « Il reste un match après celui-là, et si vous ne vous comportez pas correctement, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous faire remplacer pour le match contre Serdaigle, et j'irais voir le Professeur Rogue pour avoir son appuie. »

Ce fut l'heure d'entrer sur le terrain. J'enfourchais mon Nimbus 2001, et l'équipe me suivis au milieu du terrain. Je stoppais mon balai juste au-dessus du cercle que formèrent les Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs des deux équipes. Les Gardiens allèrent se placer à leur poste, et l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle s'arrêta en face de moi. Des lunettes de protections sur la tête au cas où il se mettrait à neiger, j'ignorais mon adversaire et scrutait les alentours jusqu'à tomber sur les plus beaux yeux de tous. Mon Hermione avait un bonnet rouge sur la tête pour se protéger du froid, et elle semblait avoir fait un saut rapide jusqu'à notre Salle Commune pour me piquer mon écharpe, semble-t-il. Le vert lui allait comme un gant. Madame Bibine prit la parole, donna un coup de pied dans la malle pour libérer le Vif d'Or et les Cognards. La petite balle dorée vint me narguer ainsi que l'Attrapeur adverse avant de filer dans les cieux. Le Souaffle fut lancé, et au coup de sifflet, les joueurs s'élancèrent. Blaise s'empara de la balle rouge et fila vers les buts adverses.

Pendant toute la durée du match, j'ai la sensation d'un picotement le long de l'échine. Un sentiment que je connaissais bien. Mon père était dans les gradins. Il était toujours là, mais j'ai décidé de l'ignorer. Je restais concentré sur le match. Nous menions 80 points à 70. La partie était serrée, quand soudain, un point dorée ailé attira mon attention. Le Vif d'Or passa près de moi, et je me lançais à sa poursuite, très vite suivi par mon adversaire, mais mon balai était plus rapide que le sien. J'esquivais les autres joueurs, slalomais dans les airs en suivant la trajectoire du Vif d'Or, quand un Cognard m'effleura l'épaule. Heureusement, j'avais été assez rapide pour ne pas me faire péter les os, et, tendant la main droite sans regarder derrière moi pour ne pas être déconcentré, j'abattis ma main sur la petite balle et mis fin au match. La voix fluette de Luna retentit dans le stade.

 _« Drago Malefoy remporte 150 points, Serpentard gagne le match ! »_

Yes, on a gagné ! Blaise me rejoignit pour le taper dans la main en signe de félicitations. Dans les vestiaires, à mon tour, je félicitais mes équipiers pour leur fair-play, puis, on quitta les vestiaires. Je restais avec Blaise en arrière, préférant éviter de montrer que j'étais pressé. Oui, Hermione m'avait expressément susurré l'ordre de regagner notre Salle Commune dès la fin du match, si victoire il y avait. Et victoire il y a eu. On n'a pas fait l'amour hier soir, et après ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin, je comprends pourquoi. Elle a titillé mon désir avec des mots qui n'ont pas quitté mon subconscient depuis ce matin.

 _« Drago ! »_

Merde, putain ! Moi qui voulais l'éviter, c'est raté. Je m'arrêtais, et me retournais pour faire face à mon père. Blaise s'éloigna pour nous laisser seul, mais je savais qu'il n'irait pas bien loin. Il était la seule personne qui me soutenait _réellement_ dans mon cercle d'ami, et je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui en toute circonstance. Qu'il reste près de moi pendant que je parlais à mon père sans savoir ce que cet homme allait me dire me donnait de la force.

« Papa ! » le saluai-je.

« Tu as très bien joué. » me dit-il.

« Merci ! » dis-je en resserrant la cape de ma tenue autour de moi. « Excuse-moi mais, j'aimerais bien rejoindre ma Salle Commune pour prendre une douche, et j'ai des devoirs à finir pour lundi. »

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il me restait le devoir de McGonagall à finir.

« Je voudrais parler avec toi d'une chose qu'on m'a rapporté, et j'espérais un démenti de ta part. »

Et merde, nous y voilà ! Je savais que ma mère ne lui avait rien dit pour Hermione et moi, sinon elle me l'aurait dit dans une lettre.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je.

« Je parle de toi et de cette Moldue. » me dit-il. « _Miss Granger !_ »

Il cracha son nom. _Calme-toi Drago, tu ne vas pas en coller une à ton père…_ Pourtant, j'en mourrais d'envie.

« Ok, alors je crois que j'ai une petite idée de la personne qui t'a parlé d'Hermione et moi, et je vais la tuer » dis-je en gardant mon sang-froid. « Oui, _père_ , je sors avec une Moldue dont je suis amoureux, non ce n'est pas une blague, et non je n'ai pas l'intention de la quitter. »

Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'émotions chez lui. Il était en colère, déçu, et déterminé. Déterminé à me faire revenir à la raison et à rompre, mais là, il allait se heurter à un mur. J'aimais Hermione plus que tout, et j'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices pour elle. Oui, j'étais un Malefoy, mais je n'étais en rien comme mon père.

« Le chantage ne marchera pas, papa, et encore moins les menaces. » lui dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Et si jamais tu t'avises de me menacer de t'en prendre à elle, alors là je ne répondrais même plus de mes actes. »

« Tu es un Malefoy… »

« Je ne suis pas toi. » répliquai-je aussitôt. « Je me suis comporté comme un con pendant trop longtemps, et tu sais quoi ? Hermione m'a ouvert les yeux, et mon nom ne me définit pas. Je suis un Malefoy, c'est vrai, mais je ne serai jamais comme toi. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à te couper les vivres. » me prévint-il.

« Mais fais-toi plaisir ! » claquai-je en écartant les bras. « Renie-moi, enlève-moi mon héritage, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni de ton foutu fric. »

Il perdit son sang-froid et leva sa canne. L'embout en forme de serpent fondit sur mon visage pour me corriger de mon insolence…

 _« Expelliarmus ! »_

La canne de mon père fut projetée dans les airs, et Dieu merci, je n'ai rien. En même temps, Blaise m'avait attrapé par les épaules pour me tirer en arrière dès que mon père a levé sa canne. Mon père a voulu me frapper. Merde !

« Ça va, mon vieux ? » me demanda mon meilleur ami.

« Ouais, grâce à toi ! » répondis-je en regardant la silhouette de mon second sauveur se dessiner à ma droite. « Professeur Rogue ! »

« Severus ! » dit mon père. « Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. »

« Et toi, si je te surprends encore une fois à tenter de molester ton fils, je te le ferais amèrement regretter. » lui dit Rogue, avec son calme légendaire, sa baguette toujours levée.

« Il s'agit de mon fils, Severus. » lui rappela mon père. « Si j'ai envie de le corriger, c'est mon droit. »

« Pas ici ! » dit Rogue. « Et certainement pas tant qu'il sera sous ma protection. Monsieur Zabini, Monsieur Malefoy, retournez au château. »

« Cette histoire n'est pas fini, Drago ! » me dit mon père.

Je réprimais un geste obscène, et je suivis mon meilleur ami jusqu'au château. Putain de bordel de merde ! J'allais tuer cette garce. On arrivait au château, et elle était juste devant la Grande Salle, où un attroupement d'élève s'apprêtait à y entrer pour le déjeuner.

« Hey, Pansy ! »

Quand elle me vit, elle perdit son sourire et tenta de s'enfuir, mais Ginny et Lavande l'en empêchèrent. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête de les remercier plus tard, et j'avançais vers ma garce d'ex. Mon visage devait être déformée par la colère, parce que tout le monde se tut.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? » claquai-je à son intention.

« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Oh, vraiment ? » On était enfermé dans un cercle d'élève, et je pu voir du coin de l'œil le Directeur et le Professeur McGonagall s'approcher, mais ils ne m'empêcheront pas de démolir verbalement cette garce. « Tu croyais vraiment qu'en racontant à mon père que je sors avec Hermione, ça m'aurait fait rompre ? Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ce que pense mon père ? Personne, tu m'entends, PERSONNE, ne me fera quitter Hermione, et encore moins toi, peu importe tes manigances. Toi et ta jalousie à la con, vous m'oubliez, c'est clair ? S'il arrive quelque chose à Hermione, je te le ferai payer, tu peux me croire. »

Je quittais le cercle d'élève, et je grimpais les marches sans regarder derrière moi pour rejoindre ma Salle Commune. J'avais bien conscience que mon coup d'éclat allait – ou pas – m'attirer des ennuis, et j'étais prêt à en assumer les conséquences du moment que je ne perdais pas trop de points, mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'une seule chose. J'ai besoin de mon Hermione. Elle et elle seule pourra me calmer. Je donnais le mot de passe et pénétrais dans la Salle Commune. Je me déshabillais, laissant tomber lourdement mes protections par terre en beuglant des injures peu flatteuses. J'étais en colère contre cette pétasse pour avoir dit à mon père que son fils chéri sortait avec une Moldue, et connaissant Pansy, elle avait dû le baratiner. J'étais en colère contre mon père et sa haine des Moldues. Merde, il a menacé de me couper les vivres. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Il ne me laisserait jamais vivre avec Hermione en me servant de l'argent qu'il avait mis de côté pour moi depuis ma naissance, et sincèrement, il pouvait s'étouffer avec son fric. Je ne voulais rien avoir à lui devoir. J'allais obtenir mes ASPICS et devenir Auror. J'irais voir mon oncle Sirius s'il le fallait, pour lui demander de m'héberger le temps de trouver un endroit où vivre, quitte à devoir cohabiter avec Potter. Pas question que mon père contrôle ma vie. Débarrassé de mes vêtements, je m'engouffrais dans la douche. Je n'avais pas réglé la température de l'eau, et le froid me fit sursauter. Je rajoutais vite de l'eau chaude. Merde, j'avais envie de frapper dans quelque chose. Si je n'avais pas pour principe de ne pas frapper les filles, j'aurais mis une gifle à cette garce, mais ma mère ne m'avait pas élevé de cette façon. Je trouverais une solution pour évacuer ma colère. Je sortis de la douche, enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille et me sécher les cheveux. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être de très bonne compagnie pour mon Hermione.

 _« Drago ? »_

J'avais oublié de fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Ça ne m'étonnait pas, vu mon degré d'irritation, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état, alors je ne la regardais pas, et je restais face au miroir plein de buée.

 _« Je sais ce qui s'est passé. »_

Je fermais les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de mon coup d'éclat ?

 _« Tu mettais du temps à arriver, alors je suis descendue, et j'étais masqué par Ron et Neville quand tu as confronté Pansy. Je suis désolée de te causer autant de problème… »_

Non mais elle est sérieuse, là ? Je rouvris les yeux et tournais la tête vers elle. Je ne supportais pas de voir la tristesse sur son visage. Ma colère retombée, je rejoignis ma chérie pour prendre son visage entre mes mains.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, mon amour, et je te défendrais toujours. Je t'aime Hermione, et, peu importe ce qui va m'arriver, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je me retrouverais peut-être à la rue après l'école… »

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas. » me coupa-t-elle en m'embrassant. « Drago, et si on évitait de penser à l'après-Poudlard ? Ne pensons qu'à l'instant présent, juste toi et moi, et les derniers mois que nous allons passer ici. »

« Oui, ça me va complètement. » dis-je en lui donnant un baiser langoureux.

« Hum, on va remettre ta récompense à ce soir, ok ? » me dit-elle en s'écartant. « Je vais te laisser t'habiller, ensuite je pense qu'on va devoir aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour ce qui s'est passé. »

« Oui, oui tu as raison. »

Je m'habillais d'un jean, d'un pull et d'une paire de basket – le tout en noir. Hermione abandonna l'idée de dompter mes cheveux et me fout mon bonnet vert foncé sur la tête, et ensuite, elle enroula son écharpe rouge et or autour de mon cou. Génial, on portait les couleurs de l'autre. J'adhérais totalement ! C'était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, et comme nous étions samedi, on n'avait pas à mettre notre uniforme complet. Juste la robe de sorcier. Il n'y a que pour le dîner que nous étions obligés de porter la tenue complète. Enfin bref !

Le déjeuner était déjà servi, alors avec Hermione, on alla chacun à notre table, et une heure plus tard, je me tenais dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall, avec mon directeur de Maison. Le Professeur Dumbledore leur avait sans doute demandé de me régler mon cas. Je présentais mes excuses pour ma crise de tout à l'heure.

« J'étais en colère, et j'accepterais la punition que vous jugerez nécessaire. »

« Vous ne serez pas puni, Monsieur Malefoy. » me rassura McGonagall.

« Ah non ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Non ! » me sourit-elle. « Le Professeur Rogue nous a parlé de votre rencontre avec votre père, et le Professeur Dumbledore estime, et c'est aussi notre avis, que vous n'avez fait que vous défendre, vous et Miss Granger. »

« M… » je me raclais la gorge. « Merci, Professeur. Et je peux vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Nous le savons, Monsieur Malefoy. » me dit Rogue. « Je vais me charger de Miss Parkinson. »

Quand ils me laissèrent partir, je retrouvais Hermione dans le couloir. J'étais content de ne pas avoir de problème, mais ma joie s'évapora quand je vis l'amour de ma vie recroquevillé sur elle-même, les bras repliés sur son ventre, et la tête baissée.

« Hermione ? »

Je m'approchais d'elle, et lui touchais le bras.

« Hermione ? »

Elle leva la tête vers moi, et son visage strié de larmes me brisa le cœur.

« Hey, tout va bien, je n'ai pas eu d'ennui. » la rassurai-je.

« C… ce n'est pas ça. » sanglota-t-elle. « J'ai mal au ventre je… »

Doucement, je lui pris les mains et j'écartais ses bras de son ventre, et bon sang, son pantalon était trempé. Couvert de… sang ?

« Bébé ? »

« Drago, je crois que je suis enceinte… »

* * *

Aïe Aïe Aïe, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Hum ! Réponse au prochain chapitre !

A très vite ! Aurélie !


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Bonjour bonjour,

Je vous poste enfin la suite, et je pense que vous allez me détester parce que je... Bah j'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Point de vue d'Hermione !_

Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? J'avais la sensation d'être passé sous une bétonneuse. Mes membres étaient aussi engourdis que mon esprit. J'ouvris les yeux, sans savoir où je me trouvais. J'étais complètement groggy, et j'avais la gorge sèche. J'avais du mal à me rappeler ce qui m'était arrivé avant que je ne m'évanouisse. Je m'étais clairement évanouie, mais, pourquoi ? Ma vue devint de plus en plus claire, et je finis par reconnaître l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire à l'infirmerie ? Je me redressais pour m'asseoir avec difficulté.

 _« Miss Granger ? »_

Je reconnus la voix de la directrice de ma maison, qui était assise sur une chaise près de mon lit.

« Professeur McGonagall ? »

J'avais un peu mal au niveau du ventre, ce qui m'arracha une grimace.

« Ne faites pas trop d'effort, Miss Granger. » me dit McGonagall, en venant s'asseoir près de moi, quittant sa chaise pour le rebord du lit. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Excellente question !

« Un peu vaseuse ! » répondis-je. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« De quoi vous rappelez-vous ? »

Répondre à une question par une autre question, je détestais ça, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour protester. De quoi est-ce que je me rappelais ? La brume qui envahissait mon esprit se dissipait doucement, et je me remémorais quelques bribes des derniers jours. Drago et moi, pour la plupart de mes souvenirs. Ah, le match de Quidditch ! Serpentard a remporté le match contre Poufsouffle. Je me souvenais de l'après-match, moi montant dans notre Salle Commune pour attendre son retour et le féliciter comme il se devait. Ensuite… ensuite… Je me souvins que je trouvais qu'il mettait un temps fou à revenir, alors je suis descendue… et je l'ai entendu se disputer avec Pansy. Moi, j'étais caché derrière Neville. Ok, les images se mélangeaient dans ma tête. Je me rappelais aussi que j'ai retrouvé Drago dans notre Salle Commune, puis, on est descendu tous les deux déjeuner, avant d'aller voir le Professeur McGonagall pour qu'il puisse s'excuser de son comportement. Il avait éclaté de colère au beau milieu du couloir, devant la Grande Salle. Plus je me remémorais les événements, plus tout devint clair. Mes mains sur mon ventre, je me souvins avoir ressenti une vive douleur. J'étais seule, dans le couloir devant le bureau de ma directrice de maison, quand cette douleur m'avait prise au ventre. Je portais un jean, et, quand j'ai baissé les yeux, mon jean était mouillé d'un rouge sombre. Je n'avais pas mes règles, et saigner comme ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. _Drago, je crois que je suis enceinte…_ Ces mots me revinrent de plein fouet. Je regardais le Professeur McGonagall.

« Je… est-ce que je… » j'ai du mal à parler. Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais ce qui s'était passé. « Professeur, s'il vous plaît dites-moi que… »

Impossible d'aller plus loin, car la compassion que je lus sur son visage était bien trop explicite.

« Je suis navrée, Miss Granger. Madame Pomfresh a fait ce qu'elle a pu, mais c'était trop tard. »

Elle me prit la main, et moi je fis ce que je pu pour ne pas pleurer. Pas question que je pleure devant mon enseignante !

« Étiez-vous au courant, de votre grossesse ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! » répondis-je simplement. « Est-ce que Drago est au courant ? »

« Oui, Miss Granger. Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ? » me proposa-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête, incapable de répondre. Je n'osais imaginer la réaction de Drago. J'ignorais les conséquences que cette fausse couche aura sur notre couple. Aurait-il voulu garder l'enfant, si je ne l'avais pas perdu ? Les choses redeviendront-elles comme avant ? Deux questions auxquelles seul le temps pourra répondre, bien que je n'aie aucune intention de m'éloigner de lui. Comment ai-je pu ne pas me rendre compte que mon corps changeait ? Comment ai-je pu tomber enceinte, alors qu'on se protégeait tout le temps ? Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête.

 _« Hermione ? »_

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai même pas remarqué le départ de McGonagall, ni l'arrivée de Drago à l'infirmerie. Il avait l'air fatigué, inquiet. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à mon chevet ? Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, et me prit la main mais je sentis une légère réticence.

« Je ne vais pas casser. » le taquinai-je.

Il sourit, mais à peine.

« Hey ! » De mon autre main, je touchais sa joue. « Je vais bien. »

« Je sais mais, j'ai eu très peur que… tout ce sang. Hermione je… c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me suis senti aussi impuissant. »

Je caressais sa joue avant de l'attirer à moi. On resta blotti l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes, avant que Drago ne s'installe avec moi dans le lit. Un bras autour de mes épaules, il me tint contre lui tout en m'enlaçant de son autre bras, comme pour me protéger.

« Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? » demanda-t-il. « On se protège tout le temps. »

« C'est la question que je me pose depuis cinq minutes. » soupirai-je. « Drago, est-ce que les autres savent… »

« Non ! » répondit-il. « Ils savent que t'es à l'infirmerie, mais on leur a dit que tu faisais une indigestion et que tu devais te reposer. »

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, quand je me suis réveillée ? » voulus-je savoir en redoutant la réponse.

Je n'osais imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il avait appris que je venais de faire une fausse couche.

« J'étais couvert de sang. » me dit-il. Quoi ? « Je t'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs à ce moment-là. Je t'ai porté, et j'ai attendu une éternité avant qu'on ne vienne me dire que tu avais perdu le bébé. »

Je pouvais entendre sa voix se casser. Une larme roula sur ma joue, et je ne pris même pas la peine de l'essuyer. J'étais certaine de pleurer dans moins de cinq minutes.

« Je me suis écroulé. Évidemment, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce sont des choses qui arrivent sans prévenir, et on ne savait pas mais… »

Il ne continua pas. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux, quand je l'entendis réprimer un sanglot. Mon Dieu, non ! Je ne voulais pas le voir pleurer. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre pleurer. Ce serait au-dessus de mes forces. Je ressentais suffisamment de culpabilité pour ne pas avoir remarqué les changements de mon corps.

« Arrête, tu n'y es pour rien. » lui dis-je en me blottissant davantage contre lui. « N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? »

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre, tu perdais tellement de sang. Et quand l'infirmière est venue me dire que tu étais bien enceinte, mais qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher la fausse couche… »

Une fois de plus, il ne poursuivit pas. Si un jour je venais à avoir des doutes sur sa sincérité dans notre relation, il me suffirait de repenser à ce moment. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état. On resta là, assis sur le lit grinçant, pendant de longues minutes sans parler. J'avais envie de lui poser une question qui me taraudait depuis quelques minutes. Cruciale, même. Mais je décidais de me taire et d'attendre un peu. Les prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles pour nous deux. Le spectre de ce bébé allait nous hanter un bon moment. Nous allions devoir réapprendre à nous comporter comme avant. Avec cette fausse couche, je n'osais imaginer le temps qu'il me faudrait pour que mon corps et mon esprit en guérisse. La patience, c'était le mot-clé de notre vie, à présent.

 _« Excusez-moi ! »_

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de nous, un sourire compatissant sur le visage, et surtout tourné vers moi.

« Je suis navrée Monsieur Malefoy, mais il est temps que vous retourniez dans votre Salle Commune. Miss Granger doit se reposer. » nous dit-elle.

« Quand pourrais-je sortir de l'infirmerie ? » demandai-je.

« Nous en parlerons demain matin. » me répondit-elle. « Je vous garde ici cette nuit, et nous verrons ensuite. »

Drago ne discuta pas. Il était inutile. L'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh, ses règles. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever du lit, mais il ne s'en alla pas de suite. Il m'aida à m'allonger correctement, et il prit soin de moi. Il fit en sorte que la couverture me recouvre jusqu'aux épaules. Ensuite, il m'embrassa à nouveau sur le front. Je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse correctement. Un baiser sur les lèvres, mais il semblerait qu'un fossé était en train de se creuser entre nous. A moins que je ne fasse des idées.

« Je voudrais pouvoir rester avec toi cette nuit, mais je ne veux surtout pas la mettre en colère. » me dit-il en parlant de l'infirmière, une pointe de taquinerie dans le regard. « Elle me fait un peu peur. »

« Je vous ai entendu, Monsieur Malefoy ! » nous dit Madame Pomfresh.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de m'embrasser, cette fois, sur les lèvres. Mais c'était tellement léger, et j'étais si fatiguée, que j'avais sans doute rêvé ce baiser. Qu'importe ! Il s'en va à contrecœur. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il s'en aille. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à dormir cette nuit. Chaque fois que je respirais, chaque fois que je changeais de position sur ce lit grinçant et inconfortable, j'avais mal au ventre. C'était supportable en soi, mais le rappel constant de la vie que je portais, et qui n'était plus là, ça, c'était le plus douloureux. J'ai beau n'avoir que dix-sept, être encore à l'école et pas forcément prête à avoir un bébé à mon âge… Les larmes se mirent à obstruer ma vision. J'essayais de me retenir, mais c'était trop dur, alors je pleurais. Je pleurais sur ce petit être que je ne connaitrais jamais. Je pleurais sur notre stupidité pour avoir oublié une fois, _une seule fois_ , de nous protéger. Je pleurais sur ma propre stupidité pour n'avoir rien remarqué. Je me roulais en boule sur le côté, pleurant encore et encore. Avec la magie, je n'avais que pour seules séquelles la douleur. J'aimerais pouvoir ne plus rien ressentir. C'était trop difficile. Quelqu'un vint poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

 _« Allons, Miss Granger ! »_

« Pro… Professeur McGonagall ? » J'étais étonnée de la voir à mon chevet à cette heure. Ne devrait-elle pas s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne traîne dans les couloirs ? « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je viens prendre des nouvelles de mon élève, bien entendu. » me dit-elle de sa voix douce.

Mes larmes se tarirent, mais je ne bougeais pas d'un cil.

« Je… je suis désolée, Professeur ! »

« Pourquoi cela, Miss Granger ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai été imprudente. J'ai été stupide. » répondis-je, la gorge nouée.

« Mais non voyons ! » me dit-elle. « Ce sont des choses que l'on ne peut prévoir. Allons, arrêtez de vous en vouloir, et reposez-vous. »

Il fut impossible pour moi de m'endormir, si bien que Madame Pomfresh me fit boire une potion qui me plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve, ni cauchemar. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. J'aurais mon lot de mauvais rêve dans les jours, voire les semaines à venir. Je fus de retour dans ma Salle Commune le lendemain matin. Drago était venu me chercher après le petit-déjeuner, et nous étions remonter dans notre _chez nous_ à l'école, tout en évitant les élèves. J'étais plus que certaine d'avoir une tête à faire peur, et quand je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, ce que je vis dans le miroir après m'être lavé me fit grimacer. J'étais toute pâle, et la potion de Madame Pomfresh pour me faire dormir n'eut aucun effet sur mon visage. La fatigue s'y lisait sans mal. _Toc toc !_ Drago frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, sans l'ouvrir. Pourtant, je ne l'avais pas fermé à clé. Il se mettait en retrait, me laissant l'espace dont j'avais besoin. Du moins, je croyais que j'en avais besoin.

« Tu peux entrer ! »

Je me servis d'une autre serviette pour me sécher les cheveux avec une lenteur évidente. J'étais fatiguée malgré une nuit de sommeil, qui avait été loin d'être réparatrice. J'étais encore plus épuisée.

« Je peux t'aider ? » me demanda Drago, qui était entré dans la pièce.

J'hochais la tête. Il avait enlevé son pull, pour ne rester qu'en t-shirt. De couleur noir. J'aimais le noir sur lui. Ça lui allait divinement bien. Il se rapprocha de moi, et, avec des gestes doux, il m'aida à me sécher entièrement, m'enroula dans un peignoir et m'emmena dans ma chambre. Il m'aida ensuite à me vêtir d'une culotte, d'un pantalon de pyjama, mais je l'arrêtais quand il voulut m'aider à enfiler un pull.

« Tu me prêtes un des tiens ? » demandai-je, d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-il d'un petit sourire. « Attends, mets ça d'abord. »

Il retira son t-shirt, et me le fit mettre. Il m'embrassa sur le front et murmura _Je vais te chercher un pull._ Je profitais de sa courte absence pour rentrer le t-shirt dans le pantalon, puis pour me coiffer et défaire mes nœuds. Mes gestes étaient lents, et sans grande motivation. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de me faufiler sous ma couette et ne pas en sortir pendant des jours, mais je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Avant mon départ de l'infirmerie ce matin, le Professeur McGonagall m'a dit que je pouvais retourner en cours quand je me sentirais prête. Nous verrons bien demain matin au réveil. Drago revint dans la chambre avec un de ses pull. Il était très confortable, mais malgré sa chaleur, je frissonnais. Drago me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol comme une mariée, et m'emmena dans notre salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé, me gardant contre lui. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, grelottant. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid. La cheminée était si vivace que le froid n'avait pas sa place dans notre Salle Commune. Ni Drago ni moi ne prononcions le moindre mot, et pourtant, il y avait tant à dire. Je savais que cette fausse couche n'était la faute ni de l'un ni de l'autre. C'était la faute à pas de chance, comme on dit. Des milliers de femmes vivaient cette tragédie, je n'étais pas la seule. Et je ne serai pas la dernière.

« Tu as faim ? » finit par me demander Drago, après une longue heure de silence.

« Pas vraiment ! » répondis-je en me redressant. Je ne quittais pas le confort de ses bras pour autant. « Je ne veux pas affronter les regards des autres. »

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire tant que tu ne seras pas prête. » me dit-il. « Je prendrais mes repas avec toi, dorénavant. Le Professeur Rogue va s'en occuper, enfin c'est qu'il m'a dit. »

« D'accord ! »

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. C'est étrange ! Après ce qui était arrivé, la logique – ou du moins ce que je pensais être la logique d'une femme qui venait de perdre une partie d'elle-même – voudrait que je ne désire rien d'autre que de rester seule. Pourtant, ce que je ressentais était tout le contraire. Être dans les bras de Drago était bien plus réconfortant que la solitude. Me renfermer sur moi-même ne serait bénéfique pour aucun de nous deux, mais une question me taraudait. J'avais besoin de savoir.

« Drago ? »

« Hum ? »

Je me redressais et m'écartais – sans enlever mes jambes des siennes, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux quand il me répondra.

« Si je n'avais pas perdu le bébé, qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé pour nous deux, si j'avais décidé de le garder ? »

Ok, ça faisait deux questions. Drago ne me répondit pas tout de suite. J'ignorais s'il avait besoin de réfléchir, ou s'il pensait que mes questions étaient bêtes. Il ne me rendit pas un regard étrange, mais je ne saurais dire s'il était en train de réfléchir ou non. Tout ce que je voyais dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, c'était de l'amour et de tristesse. Il avait été autant blessé que moi par cette soudaine fausse couche.

« Je serai resté à tes côtés, et je serais devenu père à dix-sept ans, si tu avais décidé de le garder. »

Les vannes étaient ouvertes. Ses paroles m'avaient atteintes en plein cœur. Moi, je n'aurais pas hésité à garder ce bébé et à plaider ma cause auprès du Directeur pour pouvoir terminer mon année. J'étais certaine que j'aurais pu mener ma grossesse à son terme et obtenir mes examens haut la main. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Drago aurait voulu la même chose que moi. Cela ne faisait même pas un an que nous étions ensemble, et me retrouver enceinte alors que j'étais encore à Poudlard n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets, mais je n'aurais pas pu me _« débarrasser »_ de ce bébé. Malheureusement, la vie a décidé que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Drago me tint contre lui tandis que je pleurais dans ses bras.

Lundi arriva, et au réveil, je n'étais pas prête à retourner en classe. Le petit-déjeuner nous attendait sur la table de notre salon. Je mangeais avec peu d'appétit, mais je mangeais quand même. Drago, lui, fut obligé de retourner en classe. S'il n'y allait pas, les autres élèves, ses amis et les miens, se poseraient des questions. Ils pensaient tous que j'avais une intoxication alimentaire, autant que ça reste ainsi. Je restais donc seule toute la matinée. Drago me rejoignit pour le déjeuner, où une fois encore, je ne mangeais que très peu. Quelque chose me travaillait, et je ne saurais dire ce que c'était. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Emmitouflée dans des vêtements chauds, je quittais la Salle Commune pour me retrouver dans la Tour d'Astronomie. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici, c'était pour annoncer à mes amis que je sortais avec Drago. J'allais vers la rambarde, et je regardais les flocons de neige tomber et recouvrir le paysage. J'aurais dû rester au lit. Après tout, j'ai perdu du sang suite à ma fausse couche. Grâce à la magie et aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, mon corps se remettait doucement mais plus rapidement. Physiquement, ça allait, même si j'avais des saignements qui étaient tout à fait normal. Psychologiquement, c'était une autre histoire. Je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir des flashes, et tout un tas de questionnement tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Avais-je perdu une fille ou un garçon ? Comment auraient réagis mes parents, si je n'avais pas perdu le bébé ? M'auraient-ils soutenu, ou auraient-ils été déçus de moi ? C'est quelque chose que je saurais quand je verrai mes parents, une fois mes études terminées. Je pouvais écrire une lettre à ma mère, mais je voulais qu'elle le sache de vive-voix, quitte à voir la déception envahir son regard.

 _« Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous reposer, Miss Granger ? »_

Merde ! Je me retournais pour voir le Professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait au milieu de la Tour.

« Vous devriez être dans votre Salle Commune. » me dit-il.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre reproche dans sa voix, et je ne détectais rien d'autre que de la compassion et de l'inquiétude.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. » dis-je, en m'enroulant de mes bras.

« Je comprends, mais il ne fait pas très chaud, dehors. » me dit-il, en souriant légèrement.

« Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps. » lui assurai-je. « Professeur… »

Je ne savais pas comment formuler ma question. Il me regarda en arquant un sourcil, attendant que je termine ma phrase.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que j'aurais été autorisé à finir mes études ici, si je n'avais pas… » je déglutis. C'était difficile de penser à ces mots, alors les dire… « Si je n'avais pas… »

Impossible de laisser les mots _Si je n'avais pas perdu le bébé_ franchir mes lèvres. C'était plus facile et moins douloureux à penser qu'à prononcer à voix haute. Apparemment, le Professeur Dumbledore comprit ce que je voulais dire.

« Bien sûr que vous seriez resté parmi nous, Miss Granger. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas je… ça n'est jamais arrivé avant. » dis-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Je n'aurais pas mis à la porte ma meilleure élève parce qu'elle attendait un heureux événement. » me dit-il. « Je suis navré de ce qui vous est arrivé, Miss Granger, et sachez que vous pouvez prendre le temps nécessaire pour guérir. »

« Merci, Professeur ! »

Il s'en alla. Je restais encore quelques minutes dans la Tour d'Astronomie, à ruminer mes pensées, avant de me décider à retourner dans ma Salle Commune.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même, malgré ce que j'ai décidé de faire avec cette grossesse. M'en voulez pas, siou plaît !

A très vite pour la suite !

Aurélie !


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Hello hello,

J'espère que ça va bien pour vous, qui me suivez sur cette histoire. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part : Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

 _Drago !_

Une semaine était passée depuis que nous avions perdus le bébé. Oui, je dis _nous_ , car c'était le fruit de notre amour – et de notre inconscience aussi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à savoir comment elle avait pu tomber enceinte alors que nous nous protégions tout le temps. C'était un des grands mystères que nous n'arrivons pas à élucider. Peut-être que le préservatif c'était déchiré ? Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, car nous avions l'habitude, bien avant que l'on se rende compte qu'on était tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, de faire l'amour de manière presque brutal. On ne faisait même pas l'amour. C'était juste du sexe. Ce qui m'importait le plus à ce moment-là, c'était de prendre mon pied, et c'était la même chose pour elle. On y était peut-être allé un peu trop fort. Cette incertitude ne cesserait de hanter mes pensées tant que je n'aurais pas trouver la réponse. Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi et nous avions notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione se remettait bien mieux que je ne le pensais, du moins physiquement. Émotionnellement et psychiquement parlant, elle était encore à fleur de peau, et je la comprenais. Elle se réveillait la nuit en sueur après un cauchemar, et je me réveillais en même temps qu'elle pour la consoler et la rassurer. Ce qui faisait que je dormais très peu, mais je tenais bon en classe.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? » lui demandai-je alors que j'enroulais mon écharpe autour du cou.

« Oui, je suis sûre ! » me répondit Hermione. Elle me mit mon bonnet noir sur la tête, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. « J'ai des cours à rattraper, mais je veux bien que tu me ramènes des chocolats, et du fil dentaire à la menthe. »

« Le magasin tout entier, peut-être ? » plaisantai-je.

Elle gloussa avant de se blottir contre moi. Je ravalais un soupir de soulagement tout en refermant mes bras autour d'elle. Pas une seule fois, depuis la fausse couche, elle n'avait tenté de me repousser. Je prenais de la distance, au début, par précaution afin d'éviter qu'elle me le demande elle-même, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Hermione venait à moi d'elle-même, et j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Être père à dix-sept ans, ça n'était pas vraiment dans mes projets, et je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'aurait pas fait peur, mais j'aurais assumé mes responsabilités, comme je l'avais dit à Hermione. Elle avait complètement chamboulé ma vie et mes perspectives d'avenir. Dès mon plus jeune âge, peut-être même bien avant que je ne vienne au monde, mon père a décrété que je travaillerais au Ministère de la Magie, comme lui. Mais il n'était plus question pour moi de m'orienter vers ce que Lucius Malefoy avait décidé pour moi. Je n'allais pas passer ma vie à bosser derrière un bureau et à faire de la lèche au Ministre. Ça, c'était la spécialité de mon père. J'étais bien décidé à devenir Auror. Ce serait une première dans ma famille, mais je ne suivrais pas le chemin tout tracé de mon père. J'allais tracer moi-même mon propre chemin.

« Je ne serai pas absent longtemps. » dis-je à Hermione.

J'enfilais ma veste, que je boutonnais entièrement. On était en février, et il neigeait toujours.

« Drago, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. » me dit-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. « Tu as le droit de passer du temps avec tes amis. »

« Je sais, et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je veuille t'étouffer… »

« Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. » me coupa-t-elle en souriant. « Mais je vais bien ! »

« Physiquement, tu vas bien. » dis-je en l'embrassant. Je n'eus pas besoin de poursuivre. La manière dont elle s'accrocha à mes épaules me suffit. « Je t'aime, Hermione Granger. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Drago ! » Elle m'étreignit, sans que je ne m'en plaigne, de longues secondes avant de me libérer. « Allez, tu vas être en retard. N'oublie pas mes chocolats ! »

« L'idée ne me viendrait même pas ! »

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de quitter notre Salle Commune. Je n'aimais pas la laisser seule depuis l'incident. Chaque fois que j'étais allé en cours, cette semaine, j'y étais allé avec la boule au ventre. En classe, je me concentrais sur ce que disait le Professeur et je prenais des notes bien détaillées pour Hermione, mais dès que j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour penser à autre chose, l'angoisse me prenait. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Que faisait-elle ? Comment pouvais-je l'aider à aller mieux ?

« Soyez là pour elle ! » m'avait dit le Professeur McGonagall.

Et c'était ce que je faisais depuis une semaine. Je ne la brusquais pas en lui demandant toutes les cinq minutes comment elle allait. Je me contentais d'être à son écoute quand elle avait besoin de parler. Physiquement, entre nous, c'était au point mort, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Mon désir pour elle était intact, mais pas question de penser au sexe pour l'instant. Il lui fallait du temps pour guérir, et moi pour me faire à l'idée que je ne lui ferais pas de mal la prochaine fois que nous ferons l'amour. Qui aurait cru que je deviendrais aussi patient ? Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, je restais muré dans mon silence et mes pensées. J'écoutais vaguement Crabbe et Goyle raconter des conneries comme à leur habitude. Blaise, à ma gauche, riait de leurs blagues mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il me regardait. Si les deux crétins n'avaient pas remarqué mon changement d'humeur depuis une semaine, Blaise, lui, n'était pas aveugle. Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de me harceler de questions. A chaque fois que je sentais la discussion arriver, je m'esquivais en prétextant que j'avais une chose importante à faire. D'autant plus qu'il avait été promu Préfet depuis que le Professeur Rogue avait définitivement destitué Pansy de ses prérogatives. Ne plus avoir à faire mes tours de gardes avec elle était un vrai soulagement. Arrivé au village, nous allions directement chez _Honeydukes_. La boutique était déjà noire de monde. Je pris mon mal en patience en remplissant divers petits sacs. Des chocolats, des caramels, des baguettes magiques à la réglisse pour moi, du fil dentaire à la menthe pour mon Hermione, ainsi que des chocoballes. Une fois que j'ai payé, je ne m'attardais pas et sortis du magasin. Je resserrais mon écharpe et ma veste, et je m'apprêtais à marcher vers le chemin qui menait au château, quand Ginny, Lavande et leurs crétins de copains m'interpellèrent.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demandai-je poliment, alors que la seule chose que je voulais, c'était de vite rentrer au château.

« Où est Hermione ? » demanda Ron.

« Au château ! » répondis-je simplement. « Elle a préféré rester dans notre Salle Commune pour rattraper les cours qu'elle a manqué. »

« Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ? » dit Harry.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer… Ouais, je serais déjà mort.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à le lui demander quand vous la verrez. »

« Mais ça fait une semaine qu'on ne l'a pas vu. » répliqua Ginny. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Rien du tout, ok ? » claquai-je. J'en avais marre qu'ils pensent que je ferais du mal à Hermione. « Elle se remet doucement de son intoxication alimentaire, et elle va mieux. Elle va revenir en cours lundi normalement, alors lâchez-moi les baskets. Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance, mais je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Maintenant laissez-moi passer. »

Je n'attendis pas qu'ils s'écartent. Je passais moi-même au travers. Non mais quelle bande d'imbécile ! Comment Hermione peut-elle être amis avec eux ? Ils sont incapables de voir au-delà de mes conneries passées, contrairement à elle. Je crois que je ne serai jamais ami avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. C'est ironique pour Harry, parce qu'on fait partie de la même famille, enfin presque. La neige cessa de tomber dès que je mis les pieds sur le chemin qui menait au château.

 _« Drago ! »_

Je me retournais pour voir Blaise courir vers moi, un sac de chez _Honeydukes_ à la main.

« Tu rentres, toi aussi ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais ! » dit-il. « Crabbe et Goyle ont rejoint Pansy à la taverne, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer du temps avec ces deux crétins et cette garce si t'es pas là. » Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. « Et j'ai le devoir de Rogue à terminer. Il ne nous épargne pas cette année. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Et c'était le cas pour tous nos professeurs. Ils ne nous épargnaient pas depuis le début de l'année. En même temps, ils nous préparaient pour nos ASPIC, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Le silence nous accompagna une bonne partie du trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande des nouvelles d'Hermione.

« Elle se remet doucement de son intoxication… »

« Ouais ouais ! » me coupa-t-il avec nonchalance. « Son intoxication alimentaire. Franchement mec, tu crois que je suis assez con pour gober une connerie pareille ? »

Je pensais tout le contraire. Je ne dis rien et continuais à marcher jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne m'empoigne le bras pour m'arrêter.

« Drago, je suis ton meilleur ami, et je suis le seul dans cette putain d'école à accepter sans le moindre problème ton histoire avec Granger. » dit-il. « T'es complètement à l'ouest depuis une semaine. Les seuls moments où t'es vraiment toi-même, c'est en classe. Le reste du temps t'es perdu dans tes pensées, et je te respecte assez pour ne pas m'en mêler, mais arrête de me raconter des cracs. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, et je sais aussi qu'Hermione n'a pas d'intoxication alimentaire. On serait tous tombé malade en même temps qu'elle, puisqu'on mange la même chose à chaque repas. »

Putain, il était encore plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait !

« T'as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je le vois bien, et je suis là pour toi mon pote. Dis-moi la vérité, là maintenant, et je ne t'en reparlerais plus jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêt à en parler tous les deux. »

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Blaise était déterminé à découvrir la vérité, je le voyais bien dans son regard. Et il avait raison. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je savais que je pouvais tout raconter à Blaise. Il était réellement le seul à ne pas critiquer Hermione. Il l'appréciait même énormément. Et il était le seul à m'encourager à être celui que j'étais vraiment.

« T'as raison, je te cache quelque chose, et si je te le dis, tu dois me promettre que personne ne doit l'apprendre. Hermione et moi on n'est pas prêt à ce que ça se sache. Ses amis me détestent déjà assez comme ça. »

« Ses amis sont de vrais débiles. » me dit-il. « Et je te le jure sur notre amitié que je n'en parlerais pas. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! »

Avant d'ouvrir la bouche, je regardais autour de nous pour voir si on était vraiment seul. Nous l'étions, mais je me gelais le cul alors je repris doucement ma route. Une fois sûr que Blaise me suivait, je lui racontais la vérité. Qu'après mon coup d'éclat contre Pansy une semaine plus tôt, j'étais remonté dans ma Salle Commune pour me calmer, puis Hermione et moi étions allé voir les Professeur Rogue et McGonagall pour m'excuser de mon comportement. Il ne parlait pas, il se contentait d'écouter. Chaque fois que je m'approchais du moment fatal du récit, je jetais un œil derrière nous. Oui, j'étais devenu totalement parano !

 _Flashback !_

 _Une semaine plus tôt !_

 _On m'a fait sortir de l'infirmerie dès que j'ai déposé Hermione sur un lit. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais le Professeur Rogue ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il m'a attiré hors de l'infirmerie. Heureusement que les couloirs étaient déserts, j'aurais été incapable de me contrôler si un petit con avait joué les curieux. J'ai porté Hermione, le pantalon couvert de sang, en rasant les murs. Je ne voulais pas qu'on la voit dans cet état, ça n'aurait fait qu'alimenter les bruits de couloirs. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Et pourquoi pensait-elle être enceinte ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je mettais des préservatifs tout le temps. Merde, et si elle était bel et bien enceinte ? Je n'ai que dix-sept ans. A vrai dire, je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'Hermione aille bien. Et si elle attendait vraiment un enfant, mon enfant, je voulais qu'il aille bien lui aussi. Je tremblais, impatient, nerveux et terrifié. Je faisais les cent pas quand Madame Pomfresh m'autorisa à entrer dans l'infirmerie. Pas pour voir Hermione, mais pour plus de discrétion. Le Professeur McGonagall nous rejoignit._

 _« Comment va Hermione ? » demandai-je sans attendre._

 _J'avais du sang sur les doigts, et certainement sur mes vêtements, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre._

 _« J'ai stoppé le saignement, elle s'en remettra, du moins physiquement ! » me répondit l'infirmière._

 _« Que s'est-il passé, Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda McGonagall._

 _« Est-ce que… » dis-je, coupant l'herbe sous le pied à Pomfresh. « Hermione a dit qu'elle pensait être enceinte est-ce que… est-ce que c'est vrai ? »_

 _Je vis à la manière dont son visage était devenu plus doux et compatissant, que c'était la vérité, mais que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit._

 _« Oui Monsieur Malefoy, mais malheureusement je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher la fausse couche !_

 _Fin du flashback !_

Je n'avais ressenti aucun soulagement, alors que tout garçon de mon âge aurait été soulagé. Moi, j'avais la sensation qu'on m'avait plongé un pic à glace dans le ventre, et si le Professeur Rogue ne m'avait pas retenu, je me serai étalé par terre. Blaise s'était arrêté de marcher. Je me retournais vers lui, attendant une réaction de sa part en apprenant que j'avais mis ma petite amie Moldue enceinte sans le savoir, et qu'elle avait perdu le bébé avant même qu'on ne sache nous même que nous étions potentiellement en train de devenir parents. Je profitais de ce moment pour regarder tout autour de nous. Nous étions toujours seuls au milieu d'un grand manteau blanc en guise de décor.

« Bah merde alors ! »

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord !

« Mais… » dit-il en se rapprochant pour me parler à voix basse. « Je croyais que vous vous protégiez. »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on n'arrête pas de se dire. » Je repris ma route d'un pas lent. « C'est à me rendre fou. »

« Et Hermione, comment elle va ? » me demanda-t-il. « Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas revenir en cours après ce qui est arrivé. »

« Physiquement, ça va. » réponds-je en soufflant. « Mais le chemin est encore long. Elle se réveille en pleine nuit après un cauchemar, ou alors elle pleure dans son sommeil. Quand elle ne dort pas, elle fait face mais dès qu'elle ferme les yeux… Moi, je la revois se plier en deux et, couverte de sang. »

« Vous en parlez ? » voulut savoir Blaise.

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas la brusquer alors je la laisse faire le premier pas. »

On arriva enfin au château. Il faisait meilleur une fois dans les couloirs.

« Je suis content que tu m'en aie parlé, et je te promets de ne pas ramener le sujet sur la table, et de n'en parler à personne. » me dit-il. « Et n'oublie pas, je suis là si t'as besoin de parler. N'importe quand ! »

« Merci mon pote ! »

On se tapa dans les mains, puis, après une accolade fraternelle, on se sépara. Lui vers les cachots, moi vers les escaliers que je grimpais rapidement pour retrouver Hermione. De retour dans notre Salle Commune, je la trouvais assise à la table en train de refermer un livre et de poser sa plume.

« Déjà de retour ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne serai pas long. » dis-je en posant le sac de sucrerie sur la table.

J'allais dans ma chambre me débarrasser de mon bonnet, de l'écharpe, des gants et de ma veste. Il faisait bon avec la cheminée qui diffusait une chaleur qui ne se dissipait jamais. Hermione était déjà en train de fouiner dans le sac quand je la rejoignis. Avec un sourire en coin, je l'encerclais de mes bras en me coulant derrière elle.

« Tu crois qu'on en aura assez jusqu'à la prochaine sortie ? » demandai-je, en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

« Si tu planques tout, oui. » répondit-elle en se laissant aller dans mes bras. « Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de revenir aussi vite. »

Posant ma bouche contre sa joue, je souris.

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Je préférais tout lui dire, plutôt que de les lui cacher et de la laisser découvrir une fois qu'elle aura décidé de sortir de notre cocon. Elle se retourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils,

« Il y a eu un souci ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En quelque sorte ! » dis-je en prenant le paquet de Chocoballes.

On alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. J'ouvris le paquet de Chocoballes et j'en pris une petite poignée avant de tendre le paquet à Hermione.

« Alors ? »

Elle était curieuse de savoir. Je lui parlais de la petite embuscade de ses amis à la sortie de la boutique de _Honeydukes_ , et l'accusation de Ginny, qui pensait que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Hermione n'allait plus en cours. Si on regardait bien les choses en face, c'était un peu ma faute, mais quand ma chérie se mit à soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel, la culpabilité que je ressentis sur le moment s'envola. Bon, il m'en restait un peu quand même.

« Je m'occuperais d'eux le moment venu. » m'assura-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. « Il y a autre chose ? »

« Oui ! » J'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas. « Blaise est au courant ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Il a vu que je n'allais pas bien. Il m'a rejoint sur le chemin du retour, seul. » Il fallait bien que je la rassure. « Il a deviné que tu n'avais pas d'intoxication alimentaire, et il m'a un peu mis au pied du mur. Il a compris que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et il a juré de ne rien dire. Je lui fais confiance, Hermione. Il n'en parlera pas. »

« Je sais ! » La surprise dû se lire sur mon visage, car elle me sourit avant de me fourrer une Chocoballes contre les lèvres jusqu'à ce que je l'engloutisse. « Blaise est un mec bien, pour un Serpentard… » Je notais une pointe de malice dans son regard. « Mais s'il me montre de la compassion ou de la pitié plus de cinq minutes, je le change en ver de terre. »

« Je lui ferais passer le message ! »

J'étais soulagé qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas. Elle ferma le paquet de Chocoballes et se blottit contre moi. J'adorais ces instants. Je les chérissais. Ces instants étaient précieux. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, on ne prenait jamais le temps de faire ça. S'asseoir sur le canapé pour se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On passait notre temps à nous embrasser, à nous caresser avidement et à coucher ensemble. J'étais un vrai petit con. Aujourd'hui, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais celui qu'Hermione voyait en moi dès le départ.

« Hermione, _quand_ … » et j'insistais bien sur le _quand_. « … on aura des enfants, je te promets que je ferais tout le contraire de ce que mon père a fait avec moi. »

Pas question que je reproduise les mêmes conneries. Mon fils ou ma fille sera libre de choisir sa propre voie. J'en vins même à souhaiter que mes enfants finissent à Gryffondor, et non à Serpentard. Et j'étais bien décidé à fonder ma famille avec Hermione. Elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle bougea dans mes bras pour me regarder. Ses yeux brillaient, signe qu'elle allait pleurer dans pas très longtemps.

« Tu as changé ! » me dit-elle, la voix enrouée d'émotion.

« Non, Hermione ! » dis-je en prenant sa joue en coupe. « Je suis devenu celui que tu vois en moi depuis toujours. »

* * *

Et voilà ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous dis à bientôt !

Bizzz !

Aurélie !


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Hello,

Après une semaine de silence, je vous retrouve avec le chapitre du dimanche. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Hermione !_

Revenir en cours fut moins difficile que je ne l'aurais imaginé. En fait, ça me faisait du bien, et je ne pensais à rien d'autre. Drago et moi, on était collé en permanence l'un à l'autre. En cours, on était toujours en binôme sauf en cours de Potions, où je faisais équipe avec Blaise. La première chose qu'il m'ait dite, c'était :

« Ne me change pas en ver de terre ! »

D'un ton si suppliant et exagéré, que j'en ai ris. J'ai repris le chemin des cours lundi, et le seul malaise que j'ai ressenti a été les incessantes questions de mes amis Gryffondor. Enfin, plutôt de Ginny, Ron et Harry. Ces deux derniers en voulaient à Drago parce qu'ils pensaient que je n'étais plus la même, ce qui était totalement faux. Eux, ils ne voyaient en lui qu'un Serpentard pourri gâté qui avait passé plus de six ans à se comporter comme un vrai connard envers ceux qui n'étaient pas de sa Maison. Ils ne voyaient pas le changement, ils ne voyaient pas qui il était vraiment, contrairement à moi. Lavande s'en fichait un peu. Quant aux autres, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Luna m'avaient simplement demandé si je me sentais mieux. _Eux_ , avaient non seulement remarqué que Drago n'était plus le même, mais surtout, ils me faisaient confiance. J'étais heureuse, et ça se voyait, mais certains n'arrivaient toujours pas à s'y faire. Je décidais de ne plus m'en soucier. Je n'allais pas me couper de Ginny, Harry et Ron pour autant, mais il est clair que je n'évoquerais plus Drago devant eux, quand il n'était pas avec moi. Et même s'il était avec moi, ce sont eux qui devront si faire. La seule chose que je leur demandais, c'était de me faire confiance, et de faire un petit effort pour apprendre à connaitre le vrai Drago. Ginny m'a étonné, parce qu'elle m'avait assuré lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Or, tout ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux après mon retour en cours, c'était de la peur. De la peur pour moi. Elle, et tous les autres, ne comprenaient pas que Drago était incapable de me faire du mal. On avait rompu quelques mois plus tôt, certes, mais nous avions souffert tous les deux. Ce passé était derrière nous. Ma fausse couche inattendue m'avait mise en miette, et je n'avais plus de temps à perdre en futilité, et c'était encore moins la faute de Drago, même si j'étais certaine qu'ils le tiendraient responsable, s'ils savaient.

Un mois entier passa, la neige avait commencé à fondre mais le froid était toujours présent. J'allais mieux, et Drago et moi ne parlions presque plus de la fausse couche. Les seules fois où nous en parlions étaient après un cauchemar qui me réveillait en pleine nuit. On avançait pas à pas sur le chemin de la guérison. Au début, j'ai pensé que je guérirais plus vite si j'étais seule, mais les moments de solitude que je vivais quand Drago étaient en cours m'avaient terrifié. Il m'était devenu indispensable. On était samedi, et Drago était parti à un entraînement de Quidditch. Au lieu de rester renfermée, j'ai décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier. J'y resté deux heures. Mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine étaient en partie terminés. J'avais quelques relectures à faire, mais avec mes notes, je pouvais le faire dans ma Salle Commune. Je remballais mes affaires avec une étrange sensation. Comme si on me surveillait. Mon sac sur l'épaule, je me dirigeais vers la sortie tout en regardant distraitement autour de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

 _« Hermione, attends ! »_

Non, je ne devenais pas parano. Je me retournais pour tomber sur Ron, Lavande, Harry et Ginny.

« Salut ! » dis-je en restant calme.

Rien que la façon dont leur visage se tendait me rendait nerveuse. Je savais que je n'allais pas aimer cette discussion, mais heureusement que nous étions sortis de la bibliothèque.

« Salut euh, tu es toute seule. C'est rare ! » dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

« Il a un entraînement de Quidditch. » répondis-je en haussant les épaules. « Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous dérange que je passe du temps avec mon copain. Oh, c'est vrai j'avais oublié, vous ne l'aimez pas ! »

« Hermione, on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. » me dit Ginny. « Tu es différente depuis que tu as eu cette intoxication alimentaire. »

« Ouais, tu parles ! » marmonna Ron.

Manque de bol pour lui, je l'ai entendu.

« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, surtout pas avec cette attitude ! » leur rétorquai-je. « Enfin quoi, vous êtes censé être mes amis. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me soutenez pas dans les choix que je fais ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas la vérité ? » demanda Ginny. « On n'y croit pas à ton intoxication imaginaire. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy t'a fait ? »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais vous le dire avec ce genre de discours ? » m'esclaffai-je. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que la seule personne dans cette école qui nous soutienne Drago et moi, soit un Serpentard. Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai assez d'essayer de vous convaincre qu'il a changé. »

« Il est incapable de changer. » claqua Ron.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ? » Le venin que je mis dans mon regard et dans ma voix le fit pâlir. « Vous ne voyez pas qu'il a changé parce que vous vous entêtez à ne voir que ses actes passés. On a passé l'âge d'être des gamins, mais pourtant vous continuez de vous comporter comme tel. Grandissez un peu ! »

Et je m'éloignais. J'ignorais leurs appels et je grimpais les marches rapidement jusqu'à mon étage. Une fois dans ma Salle Commune, je posais mon sac sur le canapé en poussant un grognement exaspéré.

« C'est quoi ce grognement ? »

Drago sortit de sa chambre en jean noir qui moulait ses jambes, et ses fesses j'en mettrais mes mains au feu. Il ne portait pas de t-shirt, mais ses cheveux encore humides m'indiquèrent qu'il sortait juste de la douche. Je lui parlais de ma discussion houleuse avec mes soi-disant amis. Encore une fois, la seule qui ne s'en était pas mêlé, c'était Lavande. Peut-être que je devrais lui parler pour savoir vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça.

« On devrait peut-être se retrouver tous ensemble pour crever enfin l'abcès, tu ne crois pas ? » me suggéra-t-il.

« Et tu peux me dire à quoi ça servirait ? » demandai-je en posant les mains sur la taille. « Pour eux tu es incapable de changer. »

« Ils ne sont que trois à penser ça, parmi tes amis. » me rappela-t-il. « Demande-leur à eux ce qu'ils penseraient d'une discussion. »

« Tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire pour la fausse couche ? » demandai-je.

« Ça ne les regarde pas, et je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils en rajoutent en m'accusant de t'avoir mise enceinte volontairement. » me dit-il en se rapprochant. Il me prit dans ses bras et posa son front contre le mien. « Mais sache que je suis prêt à tout encaisser si ça peut te permettre de te réconcilier avec eux. »

« Ce sont eux qui ont un problème, pas moi. » Je soupirais d'exaspération, parce qu'il suggérait de se jeter en pâture à mes crétins d'amis. « Mais tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on se réunisse tous pour tout mettre sur la table. »

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un léger frisson me parcourut, mais il s'écarta pour retourner dans sa chambre s'habiller. Le côté physique de notre relation était devenu inexistante. Nous n'étions pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre, même s'il y avait toujours une étincelle de désir qui s'allumait spontanément en nous quand on s'embrassait. Je savais qu'une partie de lui avait envie qu'on refasse l'amour, mais sa patience ne me faisait que l'aimer davantage. En plus d'un mois passé après ma fausse couche, pas une seule fois il ne m'avait mis la pression. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir tant affecté par la perte de quelque chose que nous n'avions pas prévu. Il était aussi chamboulé que je ne l'étais. L'idée de devoir me mettre autour d'une table – ou ailleurs – et avouer à mes amis que j'avais fait une fausse couche m'angoissait au plus haut point. D'autant plus qu'on ne savait toujours pas comment ça avait pu arriver. On mettait cet événement sur le simple fait que le préservatif avait dû se déchirer. C'était notre avis à tous les deux.

« T'as faim ? »

Il était habillé, maintenant. Un pull marron ainsi que sa robe de sorcier masquaient son torse parfait et musclé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer à prendre nos repas dans notre Salle Commune ?

« Ouais, un peu ! »

En fait, l'idée de me retrouver à la table des Gryffondor après la houleuse conversation que j'avais eu avec mes amis me perturbait un peu. J'allais sans doute devoir m'asseoir loin d'eux. Drago remarqua mon trouble. Il s'avança et me prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime ! »

Le ton suave et chuchotant qu'il utilisa transforma mon cœur en guimauve. Dire que ce mec était un Serpentard.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi ! »

Il m'embrassa tendrement, envoyant des fourmillements dans tout mon corps comme chaque fois qu'il posait sa bouche sur moi. On quitta notre cocon pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle qui était bruyante des conversations qui s'y déroulaient déjà. Drago et moi nous séparions pour rejoindre la table de notre Maison. Avant de s'éloigner, il porta ma main gauche à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sans me quitter des yeux. Nous ne faisions même plus attention à ces regards qui se posaient sur nous chaque fois qu'on nous errions dans les couloirs ou que nous entrions ensemble dans une pièce. Je décidais de m'asseoir en bout de table, près de la porte et face à la table des Serpentard. Drago semblait avoir eut la même idée puisque lorsque je levais les yeux, il s'était assis dos au mur de la salle, à la dernière place en bout de table. Crabbe était tellement petit et le nez plongé dans son assiette que Drago n'eut même pas besoin de se redresser davantage pour me chercher. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de rouler des yeux d'ennuis. Je le comprenais totalement, et mon mince sourire le lui fit savoir. Je m'étais assise à côté de Dean, face à Neville et Seamus.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda Neville.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demandai-je en mettant dans mon assiette une tranche de poisson.

J'arrosais délicatement cet appétissant poisson d'une sauce, puis, j'ajoutais quelques légumes et du riz.

« Et bien, il paraît que tu t'es disputé avec Harry et les autres, tout à l'heure ! » me dit Seamus.

« Ils sont pénibles ! » soupirai-je. « Toujours la même rengaine. Drago est incapable de changer et il a fait de moi quelqu'un de différent, bla bla bla ! »

Hum, le poisson était vraiment bon, et c'est là que je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment faim.

« Elle va durer longtemps cette petite guerre entre vous ? » demanda Seamus. « On ne sait vraiment plus où se mettre dans tout ça. »

« Je ne sais pas. » dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. « Dites les gars, et soyez honnête. Vous trouvez que j'ai changé depuis que je suis avec Drago ? »

« Hermione, personne ne peut te forcer à changer. » me dit Neville.

« C'est vrai ! » m'assure Dean, à ma droite. « T'es toujours la même. Gentille, souriante, toujours prête à aider ses amis, la plus intelligente en classe. T'es toujours notre Miss Je -Sais-Tout ! »

J'esquissais un sourire !

« Tu es juste… » Seamus sembla hésiter. « Un peu triste, depuis quelques semaines, et je sais que Malefoy ne t'a pas mise dans cet état, parce que je trouve qu'il est comme toi. Différent, et triste ! »

Putain ! Comment se font-ils que trois de mes meilleurs amis, les trois personnes avec qui je passais le plus de temps depuis plus de six ans, ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte, et que le trio avec qui je discutais depuis plusieurs minutes, l'ait remarqué ? Devant mon silence qui parlait pour moi, ils m'adressèrent, Neville et Seamus, un petit sourire. Quant à Dean, il passa son bras autour de mon épaule pour me presser doucement contre lui. Il me libéra presque aussitôt, mais quand je vis le regard de Drago à l'autre bout de la pièce, perplexe et qui me fixait en retour, je mimais un _plus tard_ avec mes lèvres.

« Vous avez raison, les garçons. » leur dis-je. « Je suis triste à cause de quelque chose qui nous est arrivé à Drago et moi, mais si j'en parle à mes amis sourds d'oreilles, j'ai peur que ça empire leur ressentiment envers lui. Vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Je leur parlais de la suggestion de Drago, à savoir de nous réunir dans une pièce pour discuter sans barrières et sans faux-semblant. Tout mettre sur le tapis et régler le conflit. Ils me promirent de m'aider quand j'en aurais besoin. Quand je regagnais ma Salle Commune après un copieux déjeuner qui s'était soldé par une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat, que j'ai avalé avec un nœud en moins à l'estomac, j'allais m'étaler sur le canapé. Le feu crépitant de la cheminée me donna chaud, alors je me levais pour aller m'écrouler sur mon lit. Ma tête eut à peine le temps de toucher mon oreiller, que j'entendis le passage de la salle s'ouvrir.

 _« Chérie ? »_

« Ici ! » répondis-je en me roulant en boule sur mon lit.

Drago apparut sur le seuil de ma chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet, en s'approchant du lit.

« J'ai trop mangé ! » répondis-je m'écartant pour lui faire de la place. « Faut que je digère cet énorme part de gâteau au chocolat que j'ai mangé. »

Il esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête, avant d'enlever sa robe de sorcier, qu'il posa sur une chaise près de ma table de nuit, puis, il se hissa sur le lit et s'allongea face à moi.

« J'ai dû prendre cinq kilos rien qu'avec ce morceau de gâteau. » me plaignis-je.

« Alors premièrement, c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu racontes. » dit-il en me faisant rouler sur le dos pour s'allonger sur moi. « Ensuite, tu es magnifique, que tu grossisses ou pas. »

« T'es mignon ! » Avoir autant mangé m'a donné sommeil. Je bâillais. « Merde ! »

« Ce que j'aime t'entendre jurer. » dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Ok, j'ai sommeil, mais mon corps se réveilla, plus que réceptif à ce baiser. Un baiser qui s'intensifia. C'était le baiser le plus intense que nous partagions depuis ma fausse couche. Drago s'était, jusque-là, toujours assuré que ça reste innocent et modéré. Là, il semblerait que nous franchissions une autre étape. Je fourrageais mes doigts dans ses cheveux tandis que sa main droite se balada le long de ma jambe, enroulée autour de lui. D'instinct, mon bassin se frotta au sien. Très vite, ma robe de sorcier rejoignit le sol, ainsi que mon pull et celui de Drago. Au Diable mon estomac trop plein. J'en avais trop envie, et d'après le regard flamboyant de Drago, il en avait autant envie. Nos bouches se ressoudèrent avec faim. _Il m'embrassa longuement, me porta et m'allongea sur son lit..._ Hein quoi ? J'ai des flashes, soudainement. Je ne laissais pas ces flashes, venus de je ne sais où, me distraire de la bouche de Drago qui avait migré dans mon cou. Il suça et mordilla ma peau, trouvant une zone sensible de mon corps ce qui me fit gémir. Il descendit sur ma poitrine, en embrassa le creux avant d'aller jusqu'à mon ventre et de défaire le bouton de mon pantalon. _A son tour, il parcouru mon corps de caresses et de baisers, s'attardant sur ma poitrine qu'il suçotait et mordillait avant de descendre mon pantalon et de me l'ôter…_ Non, mais d'où cela venait-il ? Mon cerveau ne voudrait pas se mettre en pause, pour une fois ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de pouvoir faire l'amour avec mon copain. Je soulevais les hanches pour qu'il me déleste de mon pantalon. Drago souriait, et moi aussi. Il descendit du lit pour enlever son propre pantalon. J'en profitais pour attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, quand Drago revint sur le lit, recouvrant mon corps du sien… _Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes jambes, et pour une fois il ne s'attarda pas sur ma féminité…_ Je forçais l'arrêt de ces souvenirs, sur lesquels je ne voulais pas m'attarder pour l'instant, et j'attrapais le visage de Drago pour capturer cette bouche qui était à moi. Durant ce baiser, nos bassins recouverts de nos derniers remparts se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. _Il m'embrassa, et il me pénétra d'un mouvement fluide et rapide. J'aurais pu dire non, changer d'avis, mais je voulais le sentir une dernière fois se mouvoir en moi…_ Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que la mémoire me revenait. Je mis fin au baiser et je me redressais, forçant Drago à s'enlever de mon corps.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

Comment ne m'en étais-je pas aperçu à ce moment-là ? Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mon visage dans les mains, je me mis à pleurer ma stupidité. C'était de ma faute. Les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent autour de moi dès que je me mis à pleurer, et il me tint contre lui, me berçant pour me consoler.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser emporter. Tu n'es pas prête et… »

« Non ! » le coupai-je en sanglotant. « Ce… ce n'est pas toi c'est… c'est moi je… »

J'éclatais à nouveau en sanglots. Drago me serra un peu plus fort contre lui pendant une éternité. Une fois calmée, je quittais ses bras, et le lit, pour aller à la salle de bain me plonger le visage sous l'eau froide. Je ne frissonnais même pas de ma semi-nudité. J'essuyais l'eau de mon visage avec une serviette avant de faire face à Drago, qui était bras croisés sur le seuil de notre salle de bain, attendant une explication à mon comportement.

« On ne s'est pas protégé. Le soir où je t'ai quitté. On a fait l'amour, et on ne s'est pas protégé. »

Je vis dans son magnifique regard bleu teinté de gris qu'il se remémorait ce jour douloureux, autant pour lui que pour moi. L'instant charnel que nous avons partagé a été l'un des plus intenses que nous avions partagé, et dans le feu de l'action, avec nos sentiments sens dessus dessous, nous avions oublié l'essentiel. Le préservatif. Voilà comment j'étais tombé enceinte. Drago se prit la tête entre les mains, qu'il noua ensuite derrière sa nuque. Il poussa un soupir que je reconnus sans mal. Nous étions fautifs tous les deux. J'allais vers lui pour me blottir dans ses bras. Il me tint contre lui de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je me mette à grelotter.

« Rhabillons-nous ! » me dit-il.

« Non ! » dis-je en m'écartant.

J'allais vers notre grande baignoire, et j'ouvris les robinets. Les vapeurs d'eau chaude emplirent rapidement la pièce. Je versais un peu de mon bain moussant à la lavande, enlevais mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte tout en sentant le regard brûlant de Drago sur moi. C'était la première fois, depuis la fausse couche, que je me dénudais devant lui. Nous devons réapprendre à connaitre nos corps, et ça allait se faire tout de suite. J'entrais dans la baignoire et m'immergea dans l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. Je m'adossais à l'autre bout, puis, je regardais Drago en arquant les sourcils. Il comprit mon message et enleva son caleçon. Mon Dieu ! Je serrais les cuisses sous l'eau afin de réfréner mon envie de me jeter sur lui. Nous avons une importante discussion à avoir. Il me rejoignit dans la baignoire, mais resta à l'opposé.

« Il faut croire qu'on est tous les deux coupables. » dit-il, résigné.

« Ouais ! » soupirai-je. « Même si c'est plus ma faute que la tienne. Si je ne t'avais pas quitté… »

« Hey, non ! » me coupa-t-il en sortant son index plein de mousse de l'eau pour le pointer devant moi. « Je t'interdis de porter la faute sur tes épaules. Tu nous as rendu service à tous les deux, en me quittant. On en a souffert tous les deux, mais ça m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. On est ensemble désormais, et je ne vais pas te quitter de sitôt. »

Il me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je me glissais donc entre ses jambes, le dos collé contre son torse. Il referma ses bras autour de moi.

« On est aussi fautif l'un que l'autre. » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. « Je t'aime, Hermione JeanGranger, et sache que le seul moyen de te débarrasser de moi est de me tuer. »

« Te tuer, vraiment. » m'amusais-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Vraiment ! » dit-il en baissant la tête pour pouvoir attraper mes lèvres des siennes.

Le silence demeura un long moment avant que je ne dise :

« Tu sais, j'en avais envie aussi. » Et j'ajoutais après plusieurs secondes : « Et j'en ai toujours envie. »

Je le sentis sourire dans mes cheveux, où il avait posé ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa derrière l'oreille, le long de la joue puis dans le cou avant de revenir à mon oreille.

« Allons-y doucement, d'accord ? »

Je me retournais dans ses bras.

« Drago, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu patientes et je… »

Il me coupa d'un baiser.

« Et je patienterais un mois de plus s'il le faut. Je patienterais le temps qu'il te faudra pour guérir totalement. »

« Mais je suis guérie. » lui assurai-je. « Madame Pomfresh a affirmé que tout allait bien dans mon corps. »

« Je te crois, mon amour, mais si mentalement tu n'es pas prête… »

« Je le suis ! » Cette fois, c'est moi qui le coupais. « Ecoute, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu des flashes du jour où je t'ai quitté. Tes caresses, tes baisers, j'ai ressenti la même chose que ce jour-là, et ça m'est revenu d'un seul coup. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que je sois prête ou non à refaire l'amour avec toi car je le suis. »

« Mais… »

Il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de sourire. Il me connaissait si bien.

« Mais tu as raison. Il faut y aller doucement, mais s'il te plaît, cesse de prendre des gants avec moi. » Je m'installais à califourchon sur lui tout en prenant son visage entre mes mains moussantes. « Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Tu veux donc que j'arrête de me montrer trop doux. » comprit-il.

« Oui, car ce n'est pas le Drago dont je suis tombée amoureuse. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

« Hum… ce Drago-là était un vrai connard. » marmonna-t-il contre ma bouche.

« Mais sacrément doué au lit. »

* * *

Je vous dis à bientôt...

Bisous, Aurélie !


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Hello,

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens juste à vous rappeler les que le post de chapitres se fait le dimanche, et que c'est de façon aléatoire, en fonction de ce que j'ai de dispo, et aussi en fonction de ce que m'envoie ma Beta en terme de correction.

Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture *-*

* * *

 _Drago_

 _Mais sacrément doué au lit…_ C'étaient des mots qui ne me quittèrent pas de toute la semaine qui suivit. Hermione et moi étions restés dans la baignoire à nous embrasser comme des adolescents en chaleur – ce que nous étions un peu sur le moment – jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne devienne froide. Je l'ai sorti de la baignoire pour l'emmener jusqu'à la douche, où nous avons eu de l'eau chaude à foison. Nous avions lavé l'autre sans nous quitter du regard, et une fois rincé, séché et emmitouflé dans nos peignoirs, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai porté jusque dans ma chambre où nous avons passé des heures, allongés l'un contre l'autre, à nous embrasser. Je ne prenais plus de gants avec elle, mais je n'étais pas non plus devenu un sauvage. Et encore moins en public. Depuis que nous savions la vérité sur la fausse couche, un poids s'était détaché de nos épaules. Nous respirions mieux. Nous avions été imprudent tous les deux. Cela ne se reproduirait pas. Nous referons l'amour sans préservatif lorsque nous déciderons d'avoir des enfants. Ce qui n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Hermione était décidée à devenir infirmière dans notre monde, et moi à devenir Auror. Ça nous prendrait quelques années, mais nous y arriverons, et quand ce sera fait, on passera à l'étape suivante. Je sais, j'allais vite en besogne, mais je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle. Chaque chose en son temps !

Réconcilions-la déjà avec ses crétins de copains. Nous étions vendredi, et le dernier cours de la journée venait de s'achever. Avec Hermione, nous cherchions un endroit pour tous nous retrouver afin de parler en toute liberté, mais tout en évitant que les oreilles perfides et malveillantes de ma garce d'ex copine n'entendent tout. Si on devait en venir à parler de la fausse couche, je ne voulais pas que cette peste l'apprenne. Elle s'empresserait de contacter mon père. En parlant de Pansy, elle se faisait discrète depuis que Rogue lui avait ôté son poste de préfet. Les nombreux points qu'elle avait fait perdre à Serpentard par son comportement ne lui attisait que des regards venimeux de la part de nos amis, qui essayaient de rattraper ses conneries. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de mon père, non plus. Il n'avait pas essayé de revenir à l'école depuis qu'il a failli me frapper avec sa canne après le dernier match de Quidditch, et les lettres qu'il m'envoyait, je les faisais passer au Professeur Rogue. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir affaire avec mon père tant que je serai à l'école. Quand j'aurais obtenu mes ASPIC, j'irais lui dire bien en face que la carrière de politique au Ministère qu'il avait prévu pour moi, et bien il pourrait l'oublier. J'étais décidé à m'affranchir de son emprise, et ça commencerait à la fin de mes études à Poudlard. J'ignorais ce que j'allais faire, ni où j'allais aller, mais je trouverais bien une solution. Et puis, je sais que ma mère me soutiendrait quoiqu'il arrive. Elle ne connaissait pas encore Hermione, mais elle avait compris, le soir du Jour de l'An, que j'étais amoureux d'une Moldue, et que c'était plus que sérieux. Hermione et moi retournions à notre Salle Commune pour prendre un peu de répit avant le dîner. On avait une tonne de devoir pour la semaine prochaine, ça me déprimait en pensant à toutes les heures de travail que ça allait nous demander.

« Bon… » me dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de moi une fois débarrassés de nos sacs. « J'ai beau avoir cherché, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où on pourrait se réunir pour parler avec mes amis. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Moi, j'avais trouvé, et ça m'étonnait qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé vu qu'elle était la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

« Bah, il y a la Salle sur Demande ! » lui rappelai-je.

Je m'en étais rappelé pendant notre cours de Potions de cet après-midi. Je n'ai rien dit à Hermione tout de suite, puisqu'elle n'était pas ma partenaire dans ce cours, et il était préférable de n'en parler qu'au seul endroit où personne ne pouvait nous déranger.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? » souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « Je suis trop bête ! »

« Mais non ! » dis-je en l'embrassant sur le nez. « Tu as sûrement dû penser à des millions de chose en même temps, comme d'habitude. »

Sa bouche se tordit en une moue rigolote et adorable. Je l'embrassais légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Et si on regardait les devoirs qu'on a à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, et qu'on établissait un plan de travail pour ce week-end ? » proposai-je, sachant pertinemment l'effet que ça aurait sur elle.

Ça ne loupa pas, car sa poitrine se souleva dû à sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et les doigts qui étaient enroulés derrière ma nuque se mirent à me caresser distraitement. Le baiser qu'elle me donna était renversant. Je me fis un plaisir de le lui rendre.

« Hum, tu sais comment me parler. » gémit-elle contre ma bouche.

« On devrait s'y mettre. » dis-je, avant de mordiller sa lèvre.

Mes mains ne restèrent pas inactives. Quand elle s'est blottie contre moi en premier lieu, je les ai glissées sous sa robe de sorcier, juste au-dessus de sa taille. Quand elle m'a embrassé, j'en ai profité pour les faufiler sous sa jupe. Toute cette semaine, on avait recommencé à se toucher comme avant le drame. Avec plus de retenue, mais c'était un bon début. Là, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de la toucher sans restreinte.

« Chambre… maintenant ! »

Deux mots marmonnés entre deux baisers. Je m'écartais.

« Laquelle ? » demandai-je.

« La plus proche. » répondit-elle en se débarrassant de sa robe de sorcier, puis de la mienne, me forçant à retirer mes mains de ses fesses bien rondes. « J'ai envie de sentir ta bouche sur moi. »

Je plaquais ma bouche à la sienne assez sauvagement, grisé par sa dernière phrase. Sans se plaindre de ma fougue, elle replaça ses bras autour de cou, et je la soulevais du sol pour que ses jambes se referment autour de moi. Rompant le baiser, j'allais dans ma chambre. Hermione en profita pour me mordiller l'oreille puis le cou. Je sentis ma queue se durcir. J'avais envie d'elle, tellement que ça me faisait mal. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour le faire.

« Ta bouche… » me dit-elle alors que je nous allongeais sur mon lit. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, et me regarda dans les yeux. « Seulement ta bouche. Où tu veux, mais je veux sentir ta bouche sur moi. »

C'était comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. _Où je veux…_ Je réfrénais ma hâte et je me redressais sur mes genoux. Hermione avait gardé ses cheveux détachés toute la journée, et ils étaient étalé tout autour de sa tête. Elle était magnifique. On avait du temps avant d'aller dîner, autant le mettre à profit. Je pouvais poser ma bouche où je voulais sur son corps. J'avais une furieuse envie de la goûter. Les joues roses d'excitation et le souffle haletant, Hermione détacha sa cravate rouge et jaune, avant de l'enlever entièrement. Moi, je posais mes mains sur les pans de sa chemise. J'enlevais le premier bouton du bas, d'une seule main. Je ne quittais pas Hermione des yeux, et tout en la fixant, je descendis un peu du matelas pour pouvoir m'allonger et avoir la tête pile au niveau de son ventre. Je détachais un autre bouton et posais ma bouche sur sa peau. Simple, mais efficace. Hermione geignit et se cambra. Je détachais chaque bouton jusqu'au dernier et écartais sa chemise pour laisser apparaître un magnifique soutien-gorge vert foncé. Voir cette couleur sur elle… Elle savait l'effet que ça avait sur moi de la voir porter les couleurs de ma Maison. Je me redressais légèrement quand Hermione empoigna ma cravate pour m'attirer à elle et m'emprisonner entre ses jambes.

« Tu es trop lent ! » me dit-elle, nos bouches collées l'une contre l'autre.

« Je sais ! » dis-je en mordillant sa lèvre. « Cesse d'être impatiente, et laisse-moi faire ! »

Un dernier baiser, et je basculais ma bouche dans son cou, le creux de sa gorge, la naissance de sa poitrine où je m'attarderais une autre fois, puis son ventre plat. Le corps de cette fille me rendait dingue. Elle me faisait perdre la tête, et c'était le cas depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je glissais les mains sous sa jupe pour lui enlever sa culotte, de couleur identique à son soutien-gorge. Hermione laissa échapper un petit gémissement que je reconnus comme étant de l'impatience. Elle était devenue, en cet instant, la Hermione avec qui j'ai commencé à coucher l'an dernier. Quand tout n'était que du sexe. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, nous étions véritablement fous l'un de l'autre. Je remontais sa jupe sur ses hanches tout en embrassant l'intérieur de ses délicieuses cuisses. Si je levais les yeux vers elle, je verrais Hermione le visage rouge et le regard brillant de désir. J'embrassais sa féminité d'abord brièvement. Ça ne loupa pas du côté de ma chérie. J'entendis son souffle se bloquer, alors je recommençais et cette fois, ses mains agrippèrent la couverture. Utilisant seulement mon pouce et mon index, j'écartais les plis luisants de son sexe et je laissais ma langue glisser sur son clitoris.

 _« Drago… » gémit Hermione._

J'adorerais la voir se tordre de désir, mais l'entendre était tout aussi excitant. Ça m'avait manqué d'être aussi proche d'elle, physiquement. D'avoir la tête entre ses cuisses aussi, mais l'intimité que nous partagions au travers du sexe depuis presque un an me manquait. Notre complicité me manquait. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Quand toute cette histoire entre nous n'était que du sexe, nous avions une complicité évidente, même si ce n'était pas forcément évident en dehors de notre bulle. Petit à petit, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, mais aimer une fille aussi belle et aussi intelligente qu'elle me foutait la trouille. J'avais peur de changer, d'être celui qui était endormi tout au fond de moi à cause du bourrage de crâne incessant de mon père depuis que j'étais enfant. Hermione avait fait sauter le barrage émotionnel qui dormait en moi, et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis le jour où elle m'avait quitté. J'avais vu la réalité en face, et je n'avais plus peur de mes sentiments. Quand je l'ai vu par pur hasard sur le Millenium Bridge pendant les vacances de Noël, j'ai tout de suite su ce que je voulais. La voir avait brisé toutes les peurs qui nourrissaient mon âme. Lui dire que je l'aimais m'avait empli d'une joie que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour. C'était elle la femme de ma vie, et j'étais prêt à me battre contre la terre entière, Moldue et Sorcier, pour faire ma vie avec cette merveilleuse lionne qui se tortillait de désir sous mes caresses. J'aspirais son clitoris entre mes lèvres, et ce fut terminé pour elle. Hermione se cambra et s'immobilisa tandis que l'orgasme la fit convulser. Son premier orgasme depuis des semaines. Satisfait, et repu de sa saveur, je remontais le long de son corps tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui passait à porter de ma bouche.

« Drago… » soupira-t-elle.

« Présent ! » dis-je, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

« C'était… incroyable ! » dit-elle entre deux respirations.

J'attendis qu'elle eût reprit une respiration plus régulière pour sortir ma tête de sa cachette. Les joues d'Hermione avaient rosi, et elle avait un sourire niais et satisfait qui lui barrait son magnifique visage. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me dit :

« Tu m'as manqué ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi ! »

A travers ces mots simples, nous nous libérâmes de toute cette tension et de ce manque qui grandissait en nous depuis plus d'un mois.

« Je t'aime ! »

On éclata de rire, parce que nous l'avions dit en même temps. Le regard d'Hermione baissa, et elle se mordit la lèvre en me regardant de nouveau. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui poser la moindre question. J'avais une érection d'enfer. Hermione me poussa gentiment et descendit du lit tout en m'entraînant par la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle gloussait comme une gamine, et ça m'excitait encore plus. Dans la salle de bain, elle ouvrit le grand jet d'eau de la douche, et pendant que la pièce se remplissait de la vapeur d'eau chaude, Hermione se délesta du reste de ses vêtements, sans se défaire de son sourire, un brin coquin. Elle fut nue devant moi. Une perfection. Son corps était d'une perfection inégalable. Avec une démarche féline, elle s'approcha de moi et me débarrassa de mes vêtements. J'envoyais valser mes chaussures dans un coin, et Hermione baissa mon pantalon et mon caleçon jusqu'à mes pieds. Mon pénis était encore en érection. La voir nue ne m'aidait pas du tout à calmer mon envie et mon besoin de la plaquer contre un mur et de la prendre toute entière. Hermione se remit sur ses jambes, me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la douche. Nous étions à présent isolés par un grand mur en verre. L'eau chaude se déversa sur nous, et nous fûmes trempés de la tête aux pieds en un rien de temps. Nos corps se retrouvèrent, aimanté l'un vers l'autre. Nos bouches se soudèrent dans un langoureux baiser.

« Drago… » susurra-t-elle contre ma bouche. « Je sais qu'on a dit d'y aller doucement, mais j'ai tellement envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi ! » Je la poussais doucement vers la paroi en verre. Hermione frissonna en sentant le froid dans son dos. « Mais on n'a pas de préservatif, et on est sous la douche. »

« Je sais ! »

Tout en m'embrassant, elle me repoussa vers le jet d'eau et se colla davantage à moi quand on fut sous la cascade presque brûlante du jet. Avant de finir avec les doigts complètement fripés, on est sorti de la douche et on s'est rhabillé en mettant des tenues propres. Les autres étaient salis, par la transpiration de nos ébats contrôlés. Hermione attacha ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait séché d'un coup de baguette magique, en un chignon. Quand elle eut fini, je fis passer sa cravate autour de son cou et j'entrepris de la lui attacher convenablement. Elle fit pareil avec la mienne. Nous étions présentables pour le dîner, qui aurait lieu dans une vingtaine de minutes. La tension sexuelle entre nous était redescendue, et apaisée après ce petit interlude dans ma chambre, puis dans la salle de bain où elle m'avait caressé jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la tête. Pendant le dîner, c'est à peine si j'écoutais ce qui se disait autour de moi. Dès que Crabbe se baissait sur son assiette pour se goinfrer, j'en profitais pour regarder Hermione. Depuis une semaine, elle passait les temps de repas avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Un peu plus sur la gauche, le trio de débile que j'allais devoir convaincre du bien fondé de mes intentions envers Hermione, faisait la gueule. Seule Lavande, la copine de Weasley, ne s'en mêlait pas. Je l'ai même entendu dire à Ron qu'il se comportait comme un gamin, et qu'il devrait plus se concentrer sur les ASPIC plutôt que sur ma relation avec Hermione. Ma chérie n'en a pas été surprise, quand je le lui en ai parlé. Lavande lui avait dit que c'était sa vie, et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas s'en mêler, sauf si je venais à lui faire du mal. Ce qui la préoccupait, elle, c'était d'obtenir ses examens de fin d'année. Et c'était ce qui devrait préoccuper les deux autres débiles. Quant à Ginny, je préférais de pas me prononcer, bien que son comportement m'étonnât plus que celui des autres. Harry et Ron, je savais que je ne ferais pas l'unanimité auprès d'eux, mais Ginny ? Je n'aurais pas parié une seule Mornille sur son changement de comportement. Elle ne m'avait pas accordé le bénéfice du doute bien longtemps. Ce soir-là, j'étais de patrouille avec Blaise. Le château était immense, c'est vrai, et à en faire le tour à seulement deux avant que les Professeurs ne prennent le relais pour la nuit, ce n'était pas de la tarte. J'inspectais la Tour d'Astronomie pendant que Blaise allait voir du côté de la tour de Serdaigle. Je revenais du coin où se trouvait la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, quand Blaise revint de la bibliothèque. Nous finîmes par les cachots, là où je laisserais Blaise avant de retourner dans ma propre Salle Commune.

« Hey mec, est-ce que le temps d'un repas, tu pourrais lâcher Hermione des yeux pour écouter ce qu'on te raconte ? » me dit-il.

Pensant l'avoir blessé en l'ignorant durant le dîner de ce soir, j'allais pour m'excuser, mais quand je vis son sourire je lui donnais un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule. Cet imbécile rigole. Bon, rien à signaler dans les cachots, et nous avons fini notre tour de garde.

« Je présume que tout va pour le mieux entre toi et Hermione, au vu de vos sourires plus niais les uns que les autres. » dit Blaise.

« Ouais, on a découvert pourquoi le… » Je regardais à droite et à gauche avant de dire : « …truc est arrivé. »

Il comprit bien évidement que je parlais de la fausse couche. Il était le seul à être au courant.

« Je croyais que vous pensiez que c'était le préservatif, qu'il était défaillant ou qu'il s'était éclaté pendant le… le truc. »

« Et bah non ! » dis-je. « Je n'en ai pas mis. »

« Donc, euh, c'est de ta faute ? » me demanda-t-il en faisant une grimace.

« Disons que c'est de notre faute à tous les deux. » répondis-je. « C'était le soir où elle m'a quitté. »

« Ok d'accord, vous aviez autre chose en tête quoi. » comprit-il. « Au moins vous savez pourquoi s'est arrivé. »

« Ouais, tu l'as dit ! » dis-je en soufflant. « Bon, il vaut mieux que je retourne dans ma Salle Commune et toi dans la tienne, avant que Rogue nous surprenne en train de parler. »

« A demain, mon pote ! »

Après une poignée de main et une accolade fraternelle, on se sépara et je remontais à mon étage. Hermione était assise à la table, vêtue de son long peignoir en soie rouge. J'étais étonné de la voir le porter ce soir. Elle ne l'avait pas mis depuis un bon moment. En tout cas, elle ressemblait à une créature de rêve, vêtue ainsi. Quand je vis qu'elle était en train de faire ses devoirs, et que, contre le mur, elle avait fait le tri, comme on en avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt, je souris. Je fis semblant de me plaindre qu'elle ne m'ait pas attendu pour le faire, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour.

« J'ai déjà trié les tiens. » me dit-elle en pointant du bout de sa plume une autre pile de l'autre côté de la table.

« Tu es la meilleure ! » j'allais derrière elle, la prit dans mes bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. « Je vais me changer. »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi pour me voler un baiser, et s'en retourna à son devoir. J'y jetais un œil, et outch ! Elle s'était attaquée à celui de Rogue. Notre Professeur de Potions ne nous épargnait pas depuis le début de l'année. M'enfin, le contraire aurait été étonnant venant de lui. Je troquais ma tenue de sorcier contre un simple jogging et un t-shirt. La cheminée ne cessait de diffuser une chaleur presque étouffante. Nous n'avions pas besoin de trop nous couvrir. Après un tour par la salle de bain, j'allais m'asseoir face à Hermione pour commencer mes devoirs. J'avais conscience qu'il était presque minuit, mais je pouvais au moins commencer à faire une synthèse du devoir. Demain, il me sera plus facile de le faire en intégralité. On tombait de fatigue tous les deux. On alla se coucher dans la chambre d'Hermione vers une heure du matin. Allongés l'un face à l'autre, et malgré la fatigue, on avait toujours les yeux ouverts.

« Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse cette fameuse discussion ? »

« Demain ! » me répondit-elle. « Après le petit-déjeuner ! »

On discuta des détails avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Je refermais mes mains autour d'elle pendant qu'elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Cette journée n'aurait pas pu mieux se terminer. J'étais un homme heureux, comblé, et amoureux d'une fille formidable. Peu importe l'issu de la discussion de demain, elle sera toujours ma priorité, et j'étais prêt à entendre tout ce que le trio infernal de Gryffondor, qui avait du mal à m'accepter dans la vie de leur meilleure amie, avait à me dire. J'étais prêt à écouter et à me défendre !

* * *

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, je vous souhaite une bonne journée en ce dimanche 8 mars, et Mesdames, cette journée est la nôtre alors quoi que vous fassiez, rappelez-vous que nous aussi nous avons des droits, et que NON veut dire NON !

A bientôt mes ami(e)s *-*

Bizzz, Aurélie !


End file.
